The Bad Student and The Jerk Teacher
by pepero yosi9
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah trouble maker di sekolahnya. Bullying, berkelahi, sudah tak heran lagi. Ia mampu menghadapinya, tapi ada satu yang ia benci dan tak mudah dihadapi. Guru nya. Guru lelaki yang sialan tampan, hot dan pervert. Kaisoo fanfiction. Genderswitch. Mature rude words/smut
1. Chapter 1

Sorakan penuh menggema ruangan tatkala bunyi yang terdengar seperti bel konvensional 'kring' mendominasi gedung luar biasa megah yang tanpa diragukan lagi adalah gedung sekolah. Gedung itu secara tiba-tiba menjadi lebih hidup sesaat kemudian bunyi bel terdengar. Ribuan manusia dengan pakaian yang sama hilir mudik, punya tujuannya masing-masing. Sebagian bertujuan ke arah sayap kanan gedung yang berarti kantin. Sebagian menuju luar ruangan entah itu taman sekolah, lapangan outdoor, ataupun tempat lainnya yang tak terdeteksi arahnya. Seorang siswi dengan tinggi semampai, tubuh proporsional, rambut berwarna cokelat panjang tergerai hingga punggungnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia terlihat bahagia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa di depannya telah terpampang ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat manusia super ganteng dan seksi seantero sekolah. Jelas gadis itu juga merasakannya, that's why she's brigthly smiling. Ia sedikit berkaca pada layar ponselnya. perlahan membuka kenop pintu di depannya setelah mengetuk dan mendengar 'masuk' dari dalam. Ia lalu melangkah perlahan tanpa menghilangkan senyum merekah. Beruntungnya ia sebagai ketua kelas sehingga bisa sedekat ini dengan guru, termasuk lelaki di depannya yang berstatus guru di sekolah itu. Gadis itu membungkuk sopan di depan sang guru lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa saem memanggilku?"

"Oh, Jung Soojung.. Tolong beritahu teman-temanmu untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang aku berikan di kelas tadi besok pagi."

"Hm..baik, songsaenim" gadis itu tersenyum. Rasanya ia ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Siapa tahu sang guru tertarik dengan penampilan dan kecantikannya lalu ia melakukan yang iya-iya misalnya. Ah, Soojung tersenyum sendiri lalu menggeleng malu dengan pikirannya. Sementara sang guru menatapnya heran.

" kamu kenapa?" Soojung terlonjak mendengar interupsi tiba-tiba dari sang guru.

"Ah..uh..itu..enggak kenapa-napa saem." Soojung kikuk setengah mati apalagi melihat lelaki itu tersenyum manis astaga.. Dia tersenyum padanya, laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Soojung.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang." sang guru berucap tanpa melepas senyumannya sedikitpun. Astaga apa mungkin ia tersenyum seperti ini karena menyukainya? Pikiran Soojung berkelana. Sebenarnya ia menyayangkan jika ia harus meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oh, baiklah saem. Saya permisi." Soojung berharap lelaki itu memanggilnya atau bahkan menahan nya dengan mencengkram tangannya. Oh, you're so drama queen _,_ Jung!

"Uhm, tunggu." astaga..yaampun. Oh Tuhan, apa ini mimpi? Lelaki itu benar-benar memanggilnya kembali, menahannya? Mungkin. Gadis itu tersenyum puas, riang, bahagia? Tentu. Dengan percaya diri dan bahagia yang telah di awang-awang ia membalikkan badannya dengan senyuman semanis gula mungkin. Soojung menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir seksi gurunya itu penuh harap.

"Uh..tolong panggilkan Do Kyungsoo kemari. Bilang padanya cepat, dan jangan menolak. Terimakasih ya Jung Soojung. Kamu benar-benar boleh pergi sekarang." Soojunh menganga, ia seperti baru saja ditampar. Atau bahkan ia telah dipermalukan oleh ruang dan waktu. Ini kata-kata yang ia tunggu. Cih, percaya dirinya jatuh begitu saja. Ekspektasi tinggi Soojung terlalu tinggi jatuh tiba-tiba ke dasar jurang. Ia tertawa kecut. Selain itu satu hal yang membuat gadis itu semakin menegang. Kyungsoo? Ia mematung. Perasaannya berkecamuk antara ketakutan yang melebur menjadi pertanyaan yang menohok otak hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Tentu saja, tujuan lelaki itu memanggil Kyungsoo tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena ulah baru yang mungkin dilakukan gadis itu. Cih, gadis yang ia takuti sekaligus ia benci. Ia kini mematung memikirkan bagaimana menghadapi gadis itu. Kediamannya membuat sang guru bingung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di meja nya pada gadis di depannya.

"Soojung, kamu baik-baik saja? Ada apa?"

"O..oh..g..gak apa-apa saem. Sa..saya permisi." Soojung lalu terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah memerah, kecewa, malu pada diri sendiri. Dengan terhentak-hentak langkahnya, ia menelusuri pandangannya mencari seseorang dengan raut wajah geram dan kecut yang tak lepas. Wajahnya semakin geram ketika melihat sosok gadis mungil yang tak lebih tinggi darinya dengan mata bulat berbinar bak gadis polos, cuih..Soojung mendecih. She's too bitchy to be innocent. Tapi Soojung bertekad harus berani menghadapi si jalang itu.

"Ehm..K..Kyungsooo, ka..kamu dipanggil tuh sama Kim songsaenim" ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya agar tak terlihat gugup. Harusnya ia berani.

"Lagi?" kedua sahabat Kyungsoo kompak berucap dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan tak habis pikir pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo? Dengan wajah santai sesekali melirik sahabat-sahabatnya lalu teman sekelas yang disuruh oleh Kim sialan itu untuk memanggilnya.

"Yah, Do Kyungsoo daebak" sahabat Kyungsoo yang satu ini begitu ekspresif dengan dua mata berlapis eyeliner. Membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku gak mau." sudah Soojung duga akan begini jadinya. Nyalinya sedikit demi sedikit berhamburan lalu melarikan diri. Tapi ia mencoba menarik kembali nyali yang tengah berhamburan keluar itu. Sejenak ia menghela nafas lalu mendongak lagi tanpa ragu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Songsaenim bilang kamu gak boleh menolak, cepatlah." Soojung dengan sigap mengantisipasi jika saja tiga _trouble maker_ itu menyerangnya. Rupanya suruhan Kim sialan ini tak punya kesabaran atau mungkin diancam oleh bajingan itu? Pikir Kyungsoo. Ia lalu memandang bengis kearahnya. Ia tahu gadis di depannya ini sama tololnya dengan seluruh siswi di sekolahnya. Menyukai dan menggoda si Kim sialan itu? Kyungsoo ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, Jung Soojung kamu gak perlu membentak Kyungsoo, sialan!" well, sahabat Kyungsoo yang cantik bernama Luhan begitu benci dengan tatapan siswi yang ia panggil Jung Soojung lalu menatapnya 'fuck you bitch, and your bitchy face'.

"Kamu gak punya rasa takut rupanya. Mau mati ya?" Baekhyun menatap bengis dan detik selanjutnya telah mendaratkan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Soojung. Soojung terperangah, gemetar. Tentu saja akan seperti ini. Salahnya yang sok ingin menantang tiga 'superior sekolah' itu. Luhan pun tak tinggal diam, seolah mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun, gadis cantik itu mendorong Soojung ke dinding kelasl dan menoyor kepala Soojung. Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian menarik rambut Soojung. Sementara gadis itu hanya memekik kesakitan. Matanya berkaca-kaca membendung air yang tak kuasa ingin tumpah ruah dari mata sipitnya. Ia memohon dan merintih agar dilepaskan. Namun seolah tak mendengar, Baekhyun dan Luhan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dan mereka berdua saling menatap lalu menyeringai. Mereka lalu menatap Kyungsoo menyeringai ke arahnya, menaik turunkan alis nya seolah memberi kode. Kyungsoo menyeringai lalu selanjutnya menarik Soojung dan mendorongnya ke pojok dinding kelas yang hanya dihuni okeh keempat siswi itu. Kyungsoo memerintahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun mengunci pintu kelas dan memegangi Soojung. Lalu gadis bermata bulat itu meraih kancing seragam Soojung. Ia terlonjak, matanya membulat, mengerti maksud pergerakan Kyungsoo. Ia menggelengkan keras kepalanya lalu memberontak hendak berteriak pula namun sia-sia karena Luhan dan Baekhyun yang senantiasa membungkam dan menahannya. Beberapa kancing seragam Soojung telah terbuka, Kyungsoo menyeringai, begitupun kedua sahabatnya. Soojung hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Ia tak mampu lagi bahkan hanya untuk menolaknya. Ia semakin merasakan sakit teramat dan pedih ketika setelahnya Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di depan Soojung yang hampir _topless_ itu karena tubuh atasnya hanya tertutup kemeja seragam yang telah terbuka hingga ke bagian lengan dan bra yang menutup payudaranya. Kyungsoo dan kedua sahabatnya tertawa puas lalu setelahnya wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi melihat sesuatu di ponsel nya. Sialan. Kenapa bajingan itu seolah tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Guys, sudahlah berhenti." dua sahabat Kyungsoo memandangnya tak mengerti. Baekhyun hendak protes tapi sejurus kemudian Kyungsoo menyahut lagi.

"Aku akan ke ruangannya. Dan kau, jalang! Kali ini kamu bebas ya. Lain kali kalau kamu menantang kita. Ini bukan apa-apa!" Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya "bereskan dia, aku pergi dulu."

.

Dan detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo menggeser kursi serta meja didepannya sedikit kasar tanpa melepas tatapan ingin menguliti pada Soojung. Cih, jalang murahan yang sengaja menggoda Kim bajingan itu, mencari muka, padahal ia memiliki banyak muka. Kyungsoo benci keduanya. Gadis cute but bad itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kelas dengan sedikit dukungan 'fighting' dari kedua sahabatnya dan sedikit 'senggol bacok' untuk si jalang sehingga wanita itu hampir jatuh menabrak meja.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Beberapa langkah lagi pintu menuju ruang guru. Jika dipikir-pikir Kyungsoo bosan kembali kesini. She's popular, di sekolah, dan di kalangan guru serta karyawan sekolah. But she's not an achievement breaker, but a trouble maker. Please, hampir semua orang yang baru mengenalnya bahkan tak percaya. Perempuan? Wajah polos, imut, cantik? We can't even judge the book by the cover. _well_ , itu hanya cover. Cover pororo doesn't mean the stuff is pororo too right? It could be death note inside the cover. Who knows?

Ya begitulah, panjang sekali cerita yang akan tertuang untuk menceritakan awal terbentuknya karakter si mungil trouble Kyungsoo ini. Bahkan kini gadis itu telah mendekat ke meja dimana seorang pemuda duduk di baliknya. Pemuda itu perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas dan pena nya. Here she is. Siswi yang membuatnya insomnia.

"Duduklah"

"Just on point." Pemuda itu terkekeh membentuk sudut asimetris di bibirnya. Mengagumi keberanian anak murid didepan nya.

"Kalau kamu duduk, baru aku akan jelaskan." tapi Kyungsoo keras kepala, tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Baiklah." lalu pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya menggambil sebuah kertas dan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mundur satu langkah dengan dua tangan masih bertengger di saku rok nya.

"Well, bisakah kamu menjelaskan ini?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap selembar kertas berisi essay yang jelas-jelas tertera nama Kim Taehyung yang sudah dicoret-coret menjadi Do Kyungsoo.

"That's mine." Kyungsoo lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah lain. Pemuda itu tertawa sinis melangkah lebih dekat lagi ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu bilang ini milikmu, sedangkan nama Kim Taehyung dicoret, dan ini adalah tulisan Kim Taehyung, aku mengetahuinya dari buku catatan anak itu, dan...hari ini Taehyung tidak mengumpulkan essay nya. Wah, kebetulan yang menarik." Kyungsoo hanya menatap tajam lelaki di depannya. Sialan bajingan keparat yang...tampan.

"Itu tanggung jawab Taehyung karena lupa membawa tugasku." jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Apa?" lelaki itu tertawa remeh sejenak.

"Atas dasar apa Taehyung harus membawa tugasmu? Dia ayahmu?" Kyungsoo yang terus bungkam membuat lelaki itu terus mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Dia yang mengerjakan tugasku, kau puas? Cih." Kyungsoo dengan berani mendekat menyilangkan dua tangan di dadanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan anak didik nya yang satu itu, begitu berani dan menantang. Menantang? Dia suka bagian itu. Ini adalah situasi yang Kyungsoo benci sekaligus ia suka. Berhadapan dengan lelaki di depannya dengan jarak sangat sangat dekat. Dua pasang mata yang saling bertemu tajam penuh atensi. Tinggi Kyungsoo yang hanya sampai pada leher lelaki itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas nya menerpa wajah Kyungsoo menambah suhu panas mengelilingi mereka. Semakin bertambah lagi, seketika lelaki itu semakin mendekat dan menyentuh pinggang Kyungsoo. Matanya membulat merasakan sentuhan itu, terlebih lagi sialan kurang ajarnya wajah lelaki di depannya ini telah berada hanya beberapa senti di wajahnya. Kyungsoo bukan gadis polos yang tak tahu posisi seperti ini mengarah kemana. Matanya semakin membulat seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum miring melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kerjakan sendiri tugasmu, mengerti?" lelaki itu terkekeh setelahnya dan melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bersumpah ingin menghajar dan menginjak-injak lelaki di depannya itu. Pikirannya telah liar jauh, memalukan. Bajingan sialan itu berani-beraninya menyentuhnya.

"Fuck.. Sudah selesai? Baik kalau sudah selesai SAYA. PERMISI." Ucapnya penuh penekanan tanpa melepas tatapan tajam pada lelaki itu. Dan ketika membalikkan badannya ia merasakan tangan si bajingan itu menahan tangannya. Keparat ini apa maunya.

"Apa? Fuck? Do you ask me to fuck you?" Kyungsoo mendecih dan tertawa bodoh. Detik selanjutnya ia membalikkan wajahnya menghadap lelaki brengsek yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil justru saat Kyungsoo memelototinya.

"Lucu ya, Kim jerk Jongin?" suara mungil itu hampir sukses menghentikan tawa, atau lebih tepatnya mengganti dengan sebuah seringai. Which is he's damn fucking sexy in that smirk.

"Kamu gak sopan ya, kamu panggil apa barusan?"

"Well, Kim jerk Jongin." Kyungsoo pikir ia sudah gila, dia memang bukan gadis innocent dan tak perlu canggung berhadapan secara intim dengan laki-laki, tetapi ia merasakan apa yang ia lakukan ini terlampau konyol dan tolol. Dengan tak tahu malunya ia menarik dasi yang bertengger di kemeja sang guru which is sukses membawa wajah Jongin semakin dekat di wajahnya. Jongin yang menyadari gerakan Kyungsoo pun ikut bertindak, ia meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan mencengkramnya, with that evil smirk of course.

"Harusnya kamu panggil aku Kim songsaengnim karena aku ini gurumu. Dan, hmm kamu benar-benar gak sopan sama gurumu.." Jongin menatap genggaman Kyungsoo pada dasi nya. "Apa kamu berniat menggoda gurumu huh?" kyungsoo menyeringai semakin menarik dasi Jongin.

"Kamu tadi yang bertanya 'did you ask me to fuck you' so, let's see" tanpa basa basi apapun lagi Kyungsoo setengah berjinjit menghampiri bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya, Jongin tak tahu harus kaget atau senang bukan main karena kedua perasaan itu tengah menyambarnya ketika Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan bibirnya sensual, melumat bibir Jongin dengan lihai. Jongin bersumpah ini bagaikan terbang di awang-awang, menembus langit ketujuh bahkan hanya dengan bibir Kyungsoo, sensasi luar biasa menghampiri tubuhnya termasuk bagian tertentu disana. Ini tidak benar, jangan, sebelum ia kehilangan kendali, ia mencoba menarik diri.

"Kyung hentikan.."

"Cih, kenapa? Kamu terlihat seperti pengecut brengsek yang bisanya cuma ngomong. Mau merendahkan ku? No, airhead!" Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya kembali sebelum Jongin menariknya dan memojokkannya ke dinding. Kyungsoo tersentak hendak protes namun dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman yang lebih mirip dengan memakan. Jongin terus menekan bibirnya menjelajahi mulut Kyungsoo yang telah dengan paksa diterobosnya. Tangan Jongin masing-masing menekan tengkuk dan pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan sesak dan kesulitan bernafas sehingga ia menepuk bahu Jongin dan sedikit mengguncangnya. Lelaki itu melepas ciuman dalam, panas dan bergairahnya, tapi bukan berarti ia berhenti mencumbu Kyungsoo, karena setelahnya tanpa permisi ia menyambar rahang dan dagu Kyungsoo lalu turun ke leher putih si gadis mungil. Kyungsoo yang bodohnya mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan dari mulutnya karena refleks, dan kebetulan gadis itu tengah meraup udara dengan mulut terbuka, tak ayal membuat suara itu keluar dengan mudah.

"Kamu menikmati sekali sayang, menginginkannya ya?" suara berat dan bergairah milik Jongin terdengar lemah, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menghajar lelaki ini demi apapun. Ia begitu konyol karena terlihat kalah dari lelaki ini. Ia berusaha membalikkan keadaan. Dan ia berhasil.

"Kamu yang menginginkannya, kan sejak awal, makanya kamu memanggilku kesini." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir Jongin kembali, melumat seolah membalas yang dilakukan lelaki itu sebelumnya, ia tak lupa menghampiri dagu, rahang dan ceruk leher lelaki itu merasakan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari parfum vanila bercampur kayu-kayuan. Akal sehat Kyungsoo melemah. Gairah sialan ini telah mencampakkan logikanya. Fuck. Kyungsoo terus menjelajahi leher lelaki itu, melihatnya memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka membuat Kyungsoo menyeringai namun terlonjak ketika tangan sialan si fucking jerk Jongin mencengkram dan meremas bagian tubuhnya, salah satunya jatuh meremas di bagian belakang rok Kyungsoo dan lainnya lagi menelusup ke dalam kemeja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan agar tak mendesah like a bitch dengan terus gencar mencumbu Jongin sesekali meraba bagian tubuh lelaki di depannya sampai ke bagian yang paling inti. Tangan jahilnya telah meraba perut Jongin yang masih dilapisi kemeja lalu turun, lagi, dan lagi..and gotcha. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya bekerja sama untuk meraih retsleting dan menurunkannya sebelum..

"Kyungh..." putus asa rupanya dengan sensasi yang Kyungsoo berikan. Gadis mungil itu menyeringai puas menahan tawanya. Sekuat tenaga Jongin membalikkan keadaan lagi dan membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo kali ini lebih ganas dan bergairah dari sebelumnya. Ia meraih lalu membuka dua kancing seragam Kyungsoo, menjatuhkan bibirnya di bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang terpampang setelah membuka kancingnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. 'sial, he's so tricky' Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan sensasi vulgar ketika Jongin meremas payudara nya yang masih tertutup bra dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang terbuka, bahkan satu tangan lainnya juga melakukan hal sama di bongkahan bagian belakang Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Sialan, harusnya dia tak seperti ini, dia terlihat begitu terbuai dan lelaki di depannya tersenyum menang. Sambil terus menahan agar tak mengeluarkan desahan ketika bajingan itu terus mencumbu bagian leher dan dadanya ia mati-matian berusaha untuk bicara.

"Hen..ti..kan..hhh..atau kita akan kepergok dan kamu akan dikeluarkan karena pelecehan seksu..ahhh al..murid..shit"

"Gak mungkin sayang, hanya kita berdua disinu." tidak, tidak.. Kyungsoo harus mencari alasan lain agar ini tidak berlanjut. Well, alasan kepergok mungkin sedikit risky, selain itu ruangan guru disekat-sekat sehingga terlihat seperti punya ruangan sendiri-sendiri dengan kaca jendela dan pintu yang buram. Seperti sengaja di design agar setiap guru punya privasi masing-masing. Great, Kyungsoo terjebak.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu..argh.. kau..akan..dikeluarkan!"

"Dikeluarkan? Do you want me to cum?" apa? Lelaki brengsek mesum sialan ini membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar geram.

"Argh.. Fuck" Jongin menyeringai lebar.

"Sabar, sayang."

"Bukan itu maksudku, tolol!" sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Jongin meskipun sia-sia, lelaki itu makin terlihat bergairah karena gerakan Kyungsoo yang tak ia sadari menyentuh bagian paling intim disana. Jongin benar-benar berusaha dengan susah payah menahan gejolak yang mendesaknya. No, he don't want to hurt her.

"Okay! Jika itu maumu, bajingan!" terkejutnya Jongin dimanfaatkan Kyungsoo dengan melarikan tangannya menyentuh ikat pinggang milik sang guru, membuka nya dengan cepat, lalu membuka akses yang menutupi bagian intim itu namun tangan yang lebih kuat mencengkram tangannya, mendorongnya tersentak ke dinding. Lalu mencumbu bibir Kyungsoo dengan intens dan dalam beberapa saat sebelum menarik dirinya menjauh, memasang kembali kancing seragam Kyungsoo, merapikan seragam dan rambut Kyungsoo setelah ia juga merapikan kemeja dan kekacauan yang terjadi. Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan hanya terdiam namun selanjutnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah duga, kamu cuma ingin main-main dasar pengecut, bajingan mesum, airhead, bastard, Kim fucking jerk Jo..."

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo! Berhentilah bicara kasar." Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat lemah.

"Dan berhentilah membuat masalah, belajar lah dengan baik, sebentar lagi ujian akhir." lalu mata Kyungsoo membulat tak percaya melihat di depan matanya Jongin mengecup keningnya dan mengusak sebelum merapikan tatanan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah, masuk kelas. jangan bolos!" Kyungsoo tertawa bodoh. Tercengang mungkin.

"Aku akan benar-benar melaporkanmu agar kau dipecat. Bahkan aku tak segan melaporkannya pada orang tuamu" detik selanjutnya gadis mungil itu melangkah, membanting pintu ruangan sang guru. Ia merasa konyol dan direndahkan. Guru mesum itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya benar kan? Kyungsoo tahu, jika mereka tadi sampai pada intinya, ia mungkin akan dibuang begitu saja. Inilah yang Kyungsoo takutkan, inilah yang Kyungsoo hindari, ia membenci hal terkutuk seperti jatuh cinta pada seorang bajingan. Ia hanya menikmati hidupnya menjadi gadis berandalan nakal yang tak pernah tersentuh laki-laki. Semua laki-laki yang mendekatinya akan secara perlahan mundur karena betapa brandalnya gadis itu. Ia mampu menghajar seorang laki-laki sendirian. That's one of the reason. Ia hanya tak ingin menjadi gadis lemah untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti 3 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Kamu mau kemana Kyung?" Baekhyun heran karena pagi-pagi di hari libur Kyungsoo begitu cerah ceria membawa banyak sekali kotak makanan di tangannya.

"Kemana aja deh." Kyungsoo lalu mehrong setelahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan ke apartemen Kris dan memberi makanan itu padanya kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang ternyata justru jawabannya tak seperti harapan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum sumringah. Argh, Baekhyun mual.

"Kyung, kamu masih gak ngerti ka..." kalimat Baekhyun terpotong.

"Aku sudah bilang aku gak percaya, Baek. Kalian kalau gak suka sama Kris bilang aja. Jangan menjelekkannya begitu."

"Kyung, kami benar-benar melihat dia sama perempuan..kau ha.."

"Baek, kamu sahabatku bukan sih?" Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah kesal, ia terlihat marah namun ia tak ingin ribut lebih jauh dengan sahabatnya sehingga ia dengan cepat melangkah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun padanya terus menerus. Meskipun Kyungsoo merasa tak mungkin sahabatnya itu membohonginya mengingat begitu lamanya mereka menjalin persahabatan seperti kepompong. Tapi ia begitu mencintai Kris dan mempercayainya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu. Gila memang. Jadi, Kyungsoo tak akan mempercayainya sebelum melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Kris berselingkuh.

Kyungsoo tiba di apartemen Kris, menekan tombol password, membuka pintu depan, mencari keberadaan Kris tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena ia ingin memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya itu. Hingga mata bulat jernih nya berhenti ketika berhasil membuka pintu kamar Kris perlahan dan menemukan pemandangan... Well, ternyata ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sekarang. Ia lemas, menjatuhkan kotak-kotak makanan yang harusnya ia jadikan kejutan untuk Kris. Serasa terjatuh dari lantai 50 sebuah gedung atau tertusuk pisau tajam dengan tiba-tiba. Kesulitan bernafas, kesulitan berjalan dan apapun itu tak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Tertohok, tertiup angin kencang, terbuang ke tumpukan sampah yang menjijikkan. Hanya kata-kata sahabatnya yang terngiang seperti klise foto.

'Kyung, aku melihat Kris bersama perempuan'

'Dan, parahnya ia berciuman Kyung'

'Kyung, Kris bertemu perempuan itu lagi.'

'Laki-laki brengsek itu, mereka terlihat mesra.'

'Percayalah Kyung'

Dan kini ia benar-benar seperti dikabulkan permintaannya oleh Tuhan. Kyungsoo benar tak salah lihatkan? Kris dan seorang perempuan di kamarnya tanpa sehelai benangpun, diatas ranjang, dan bahkan tak perlu penjelasan untuk kejadian itu. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara tangisan meski kini pelupuk matanya penuh air yang ingin segera jatuh. Ternyata tak semudah itu karena Kyungsoo berjalan mundur, ia terjatuh ke lantai menabrak meja, sehingga kedua manusia yang tengah making out di kamar itu terlonjak.

"K..kyung..soo?" suara lirih Kris terkejut dan malu juga entahlah.. Kepergok dalam keadaan yang tidak pantas seperti ini. Kris merasa bersalah luar biasa, tapi Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun ingin melihat nya. Kyungsoo tertatih berusaha bangkit dan melangkah menjauhi tempat terkutuk itu. Persetan dengan kotak makanannya. Ia berlari keluar sekencang-kencangnya sehingga ia terengah-engah sambil menutup mulutnya. Kris berusaha mengejar dan ingin menghentikan Kyungsoo namun tangan seseorang menahannya. Jujur, ia tak ingin kehilangan Tao, seseorang yang lebih ia cintai jauh sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia memang seperti bajingan dengan teganya menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf padanya meskipun itu tak cukup.

Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi akan kemana kaki mungilnya membawa nya. Rintik air mulai turun dari langit seolah menemani air yang juga turun dari sudut matanya. Hingga air itu turun lebih deras lagi, Kyungsoo tak peduli dan tetap berlari. Rasa sakitnya lebih besar daripada rasa dingin tubuhnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun uring-uringan karena hampir larut tapi Kyungsoo tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, orangtua Kyungsoo yang jauh berada di Jepang bahkan telah menelpon mereka bergantian sejak tadi jika saja kedua sahabat Kyungsoo itu telah menemukannya. Kedua orangtuanya tentu saja cemas setengah mati karena orang-orang rumahnya mengabari Kyungsoo belum pulang sejak pagi. Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah mencari di sepanjang jalanan Seoul, dan Luhan terlonjak bukan main ketika melihat seorang gadis mungil berjalan ringkih di tengah guyuran hujan di trotoar jalan. Selanjutnya Baekhyun dan Luhan keluar dan menarik gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo, kamu sudah gila huh? Setengah mati kami mencarimu, mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan kamu..oh God, apa yang membuatmu terlihat seperti monster begini?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Kyungsoo terdiam lalu menangis menyedihkan dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek, Lu. Maaf..aku harusnya mempercayai kalian. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo terus menggumamkan kata maaf pada kedua sahabatnya tanpa henti dengan suara tersedu karena tangisannya yang terlihat bahkan hujan mengguyur sekalipun. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya berusaha menenangkan dan menyuruhnya berhenti meminta maaf dan menyakiti dirinya di tengah hujan. Pelukan erat sahabat akan selalu ampuh menyembuhkan segala pesakitan dan perasaan menyedihkan di dunia. Terbukti, setelah Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya, Baekhyun dan Luhan tak henti untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Menyemangati nya setiap hari memberi keyakinan bahwa ia tak boleh lemah, Kris adalah bajingan terlampau bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan sahabatnya. Dan Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan yang lebih darinya, bahkan Kyungsoo sejak itu berubah menjadi lebih kuat dan tak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya bahkan menyakitinya. Ia ditakuti, she's become a bad girl now. Terkenal sebagai trouble maker di sekolah, melakukan hal gila bersama sahabatnya. Ternyata begitu menyenangkan. Hampir tak pernah ada air mata lemah. Sampai pada suatu hari musibah sialan datang nenghampirinya. Perjodohan tolol. Cih. Hanya karena perilakunya yang kini berandal, orangtuanya memaksanya agar seorang lelaki mengubahnya menjadi perempuan sejati seutuhnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak akan pernah mau, dia tak mau lemah lagi. Terlebih lelaki yang dijodohkan dengannya itu..Kyungsoo tahu ia pasti sama saja dengan si bastard Kris itu. Dan akan berakhir sama mungkin? Siapa yang tahu. Ia begitu membenci lelaki itu.

Flashback end

.

.

.

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Kyung? Dia ngomong apa aja? Kamu dihukum?" cerocos Baekhyun yang malah membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Kyung, ceritakan." kini Luhan tengah mengharap-harap cemas menatapnya.

"Nothing's happen. Cuma menegurku karena tugas essay si Taehyung tolol itu."

"Sudah kubilang kan, si tolol itu sengaja gak membawa tugasmu. Argh.. akan kuhajar dia." cerocos Baekhyun lagi yang kini geram.

"Aish, sudahlah Baek. Gak perlu." jawab Kyungsoo datar, terlihat kesal dan menahan emosinya.

"Kamu kenapa sebenarnya Kyung?" Luhan tak jengah mempertanyakan kondisi sahabatnya dan ketika Kyungsoo menjawab dengan menggeleng, ia tahu Kyungsoo berbohong.

"Jangan bohong, kita sudah sahabatan berapa lama sih? Aku tahu kamu dan sifatmu itu, huh! Jadi cepat ceritakan." kedua sahabatnya menatap harap pada Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, namun selanjutnya gadis itu malah tertawa lebar. Baekhyun dan Luhan saling menatap keheranan pada Kyungsoo, seolah berkata mungkin saja Kim saem telah memberinya sianida? Tidak mungkin, sianida akan membuatnya mati, tapi ia malah tertawa lebar didepan mereka.

"Oh, okay .okay...haha. I swear it's nothing. Gak ada apa-apa. Aku malah membuatnya mati kutu tadi." lalu mengerling menyeringai pada kedua sahabatnya. Dan kedua gadis itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo lalu saling menatap lagi.

"Oh God, c'mon guys. Masa kalian gak ngerti?"

"Kyung, bagaimana bisa kamu bertingkah seperti itu pada guru."

"Aish benar, kamu mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah huh? Kudengar gosipnya, Kim saem adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan sekolah kita." Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu menghentikan tawanya sekejap berganti dengan tatapan datar. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain.

"Nah..nah, kamu takut kan. Ah uh..mati kau Kyungsoo, kalau kamu buat masalah sama dia."

"Diamlah bacon." detik selanjutnya seolah lupa masalah yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan, mereka kembali bergurau bertukar canda tawa saling berbagi kebahagiaan sahabat. Kyungsoo bahagia seperti ini bersama sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja tiba di depan rumahnya setelah ia menghabiskan waktunya hingga hampir larut malam bersama kedua sahabat gilanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil dimana terdapat kedua sahabatnya itu menjauh. Perlahan kaki mungil nya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Membuka pintu yang begitu besar lalu menutupnya kembali. Sepi sekali pikirnya, mungkin orang tua nya pergi lagi. Dan pelayannya sudah beristirahat mengingat ini sudah pukul 22.30 malam. Ia melangkah..

Satu langkah..

Dua langkah..

Tiga langkah..

"Bagus..baru pulang ya? Kemana saja huh?" suara sialan yang Kyungsoo kenali betul tentunya. Suara maskulin yang Kyungsoo benci. Suara lelaki yang ingin ia hajar karena beraninya menginjak rumahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di rumahku, bajingan? lancang?" Geram Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lancang? Di rumah tunanganku sendiri? Tentu saja orang tuamu yang menyuruhku " lelaki itu menyeringai. Seringaian yang sama. Cih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~


	2. He's my fiance

The Bad Student and The Jerk Teacher 2

KaiSoo Genderswitch

Happy reading

.

.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di rumahku, bajingan? lancang?" Geram Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lancang? Di rumah tunanganku sendiri? Tentu saja orang tuamu yang menyuruhku " lelaki itu menyeringai. Seringaian yang sama. Cih

.

.

Lelaki itu angkuh, pemaksa dan ingin mendominasi. Sekelebat bayangan bagaimana bencinya Kyungsoo di peralat oleh makhluk bernama laki-laki mendobrak dinding hatinya sehingga hati itu tak akan berani melawan logika kerja otaknya. Hati nya tak akan berani merasakan sedikitpun luluh karena cinta. Kyungsoo mendecih ingin meludahi kata 'cinta'. Menjijikkan, lemah, dan laki-laki yang sok mendominasi di depannya ini begitu berbahaya dari apapun, itu artinya perempuan harus menuruti keinginan si dominan? What the fuck.

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang." Ucap gadis itu malas. Ia sedang tak ingin mengerahkan emosi karena ingin menjaga mood baiknya yang kembali berkat kedua sahabatnya.

"Gak mau. Toh, sebentar lagi, ini rumahku juga." ternyata lelaki ini keras kepala. Penampilannya memang tegas, dewasa dan, seksi. Tapi ketika mengenalnya jauh, ia tak ayalnya seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa yang fucking damn hot sexy.

"Terserah." Kyungsoo membuang tatapannya dan kembali melangkah menuju tangga tak mempedulikan makhluk sialan di depannya. Demi apapun ia hanya ingin istirahat di kamarnya. Tapi setelah melewatinya, lelaki itu menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Argh kenapa hidupnya tak bisa tenang sebentar saja.

"Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ya? Jawab, darimana saja huh?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Emosi nya terus susah payah ia tahan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku, aku calon suamimu dan orang tuamu memberi tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu." Kyungsoo menganga jijik mendengarnya lalu mendecih dan tertawa remeh.

" _In your dream!_ Aku gak pernah setuju sama perjodohan tolol ini." jawab Kyungsoo geram. "Jangan per...mphh" Kyungsoo bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalkmatnya, lelaki itu telah dengan lancang memanfaatkan bibirnya. Mengeksplorasi dengan sok menguasai bibirnya, menyesap, menarik dan sedikit menggigit bibir Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu sedikit meringis, tangannya menepuk dada lelaki yang telah kurang ajar itu. Lalu setelahnya perlahan ia melepas ciuman paksa itu. Kyungsoo terengah berusaha meraup udara.

" _what did you think you just did, airhead?"_

"Cuma dengan cara itu membungkam mulut kasarmu." Kyungsoo susah payah melepas cengkraman lelaki itu di tangannya yang ia yakini pasti memerah karena itu menyakitkan.

"Apa maumu, sialan? Gak cukup yang kamu lakukan di ruang guru tadi huh?" Kyungsoo setengah mati emosi. Tangannya sangat sakit kali ini, ia hanya ingin terlepas. Kyungsoo lelah, ia menyerah memberontak. Karena malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, itu mauku. Diam, dan jawablah. Apa susahnya sih?"

"Aku pergi sama sahabatku. Udah? Puas? Sekarang lepaskan ini, biarkan aku istirahat tuan Kim Jongin!" Jongin sebetulnya terus menahan emosi nya sejak tadi sore sepulang dari sekolah, bahkan saat mengetahui gadis di depannya ini pulang larut. Tak tahukah ia kalau Jongin setengah mati khawatirnya seperti orang gila. Ia sejujurnya sakit jika harus menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti ini. Melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang memerah membuatnya tak tega dan tak tahan lagi. Ia menarik Kyungsoo paksa ke sebuah ruangan, matanya terlihat mencari-cari. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis, setelah ini ia akan benar-benar melaporkan lelaki ini pada orang tuanya dan orang tua lelaki itu serta memaksa mereka membatalkan perjodohan mereka. Sesegera mungkin Jongin mengambil sebuah benda dari sebuah kotak. Mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa. Membuka benda yang ia pegang lalu mengoleskan isinya pada lengan Kyungsoo yang memerah. Raut penyesalan begitu kentara di wajah Jongin. Meskipun lelaki itu hanya bungkam tanpa ekspresi berlebih. Tapi tatapan matanya penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Tapi Kyungsoo seolah tak ingin melihatnya sama sekali

"Sudah selesai? Kalau sudah aku mau istirahat. Terimakasih. Pergilah. Jangan menampakkan wajahmu lagi didepanku." Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Eomonim dan abbeonim pergi ke Jepang selama dua minggu. Mereka menyuruhku tinggal disini selama mereka pergi." mata Kyungsoo yang memang alaminya bulat, semakin membulat lalu dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?" Fine, mood Kyungsoo telah hilang. Kyungsoo menatap lelaki di depannya benci dan geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya merasakan seolah beban berat menimpa jantungnya.

"Hmm..tidurlah ini udah malam, Kyungsoo."

"Gak..gak..kamu gak boleh disini. Pulanglah! Aku akan bilang eomma dan appa."

"Gak bisa Kyungsoo. Aku tetap disini. Kalau kamu mengatakannya pada mereka juga percuma. Mereka akan tetap menyuruhku disini untuk menjagamu." Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ini bagaikan cobaan berat yang harus ia hadapi. Ia berusaha tak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan berbalik melangkah menaikki tangga dengan langkah yang ia hentak-hentakkan. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia tak akan menyerah sekuat apapun Kyungsoo menolak dan menjauhinya. Ia tahu masa lalu gadisnya itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Jongin punya segala cara untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang Kyungsoo. Ia berjanji untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, tak akan pernah menyakiti gadis itu sedikitpun dan akan terus meyakinkannya untuk membuka hatinya. Jongin akhirnya menyadari dan mengakuinya bahwa ia begitu mencintai Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan ketidakadilan menghampiri hidupnya semenjak perjodohan konyol itu dibuat. Kehidupan tenangnya tanpa laki-laki mengatur hidupnya telah musnah. Baru dua hari laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin itu tinggal di rumahnya. Ia seperti hidup di penjara. Sifat mendominasi dan pemaksa nya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo muak. Usaha nya memohon-mohon pada orang tuanya dan orang tua Jongin benar-benar sia-sia. Percuma ia terdengar seperti kucing yang minta belas kasihan pada majikannya jika hasilnya nol besar. Bahkan orang tua kandungnya sendiri mengatakan jika ia harus menuruti bajingan itu. What the hell. Mereka orang tua kandungnya bukan sih? Kenapa dengan mudahnya mempercayakan anak gadis mereka pada lelaki mesum pemaksa, manja yang berkedok sebagai seorang guru di sekolahnya. _shit._

"Masuk cepat. Kamu mau terlambat lagi huh?" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Lepas..! Kamu kenapa sih selalu memaksaku? Kalau mau berangkat, sana pergi! Lagipula kamu gak mikir apa kalau kita satu mobil, satu sekolah bisa melihatnya. Dasar bodoh!" Jongin mendengus tak suka dengan bagian kata terakhir yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Kamu juga kenapa sih selalu bicara kasar? Aku ini tunanganmu, calon suamimu. Diam da..." Jongin tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kyungsoo lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Aish terserah. Aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah. Mendengar tunangan..calon suami..risih, tau?!" setelahnya Kyungsoo masuk lalu menutup pintu mobil Jongin. Lelaki itu tersenyum puas. Lalu memutar menuju kemudi mobilnya, melajukannya meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Cepat turun, ini sudah hampir terlambat Kyungsoo. Sebentar lagi masuk."

"Kamu ini bodoh atau apa, kalau orang-orang melihatku keluar dari mobilmu dan mereka mikir macam-macam, gimana? Huh" Jongin tersenyum melihat kepanikan Kyungsoo. Dilihat dari sisi manapun dan ekspresi apapun, gadis itu akan selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Lagaknya saja sok brandalan, padahal sekali imut ya tetap imut di mata Jongin.

"Ya biar aja. Kalau mereka tahu kamu tunanganku lebih bagus." jawab Jongin enteng tak sebanding dengan kepanikan Kyungsoo. Oh, ayolah Kyungsoo tak ingin seluruh siswa siswi tahu ia bertunangan dengan gurunya sendiri. Apa itu terlihat normal? Meskipun perbedaan usia mereka hanya 5 tahun. Tetap saja, status guru dan murid punya etika yang mengharuskan hubungan mereka tak lebih dari seorang guru yang mengajarkan muridnya, dan murid yang menghormati gurunya. Akhirnya dengan perdebatan dengan dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil Jongin dan keluar. Ia tak peduli dengan gosip yang akan muncul. Dia adalah siswi yang cukup ditakuti, tak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya. Well, benar saja ketika mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, rasanya seperti selebriti yang baru saja kepergok paparazzi. Beberapa pasang mata membulat tak percaya melihat siapa yang baru saja turun dari mobil Kim Jongin, guru ganteng, hot, super seksi, yang digilai tak hanya siswi-siswi seantero sekolah, tapi juga guru guru wanita,bahkan ibu-ibu orang tua murid juga seolah bersaing dengan anak-anak gadisnya. Argh, sebegitunya kah pesona Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo memang tak menampik kenyataan itu. Tapi itu hanya sebatas penerimaan kenyataan, bukan pujian apalagi rasa yang lebih dari itu. Tidak boleh terjadi.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin bagaikan objek penelitian yang terus di observasi. Ada yang masih terkejut tak percaya, ada yang keheranan, kebingungan, bertanya-tanya, ada pula yang cemburu buta, menatap Kyungsoo bengis. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Ini semua salah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu selalu membuat hidupnya tak tenang.

"Yah, Kyungsoo!" Luhan dan Baekhyun seperti telah terlatih karena suara mereka terdengar kompak. Kyungsoo hanya menggumam.

"Apa ini, berangkat bersama Kim songsaenim? Yah" Luhan dan Baekhyun saling menatap penuh arti

"Well, Kyungsoo kami telah meyakini sesuatu. Dan ingin menanyakannya."

"Apa sih? Aku sungguh tak ingin membahas guru sialan itu." Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya diatas tas yang ia letakkan di atas meja, lalu menidurkan kepalanya. Namun tangan menyebalkan mengganggunya, menahan kepalanya agar tetap tegak. Kyungsoo hendak protes tapi pertanyaan Baekhyun menohoknya.

"Well, kau belum pernah memberitahu kami identitas tunanganmu itu. Dan kamu malah terlihat sering bersama Kim songsaenim." Luhan mengangguk setuju, berdeham lalu mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Ya, jelaskanlah sesuatu Kyungsoo ya! Gak ada yang boleh disembunyikan dari sahabatmu." tukas Luhan tegas. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Mendengus. Kenapa semua orang memaksanya? Kyungsoo bisa gila.

"Oh. Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Tapi tidak disini.." Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya menatap mata-mata yang begitu banyak tengah memperhatikannya sejak ia masuk kelas.

.

.

"Apaaaaa? Katakan sekali lagi Kyungsoo! Kamu bercanda kan? Astaga yaampun. Aku mimpi ya? Luhan cubit aku!" Seketika itu juga Luhan mencubit lengan Baekhyun sedikit keras, sehingga gadis dengan eyeliner itu memekik kesakitan. Ia menatap lengannya yang memerah lalu menatap Luhan bengis. Luhan hanya protes bahwa Baekhyun sendiri yang menyuruhnya mencubitnya. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Udah? Jelas kan?" mereka kini berada di dalam mobil Baekhyun. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat paling aman tanpa mata-mata dan telinga-telinga tak tahu diri yang bisa saja menguping pembicaraan rahasia mereka.

"Kyung, kamu serius kan? Gak bercanda?"

"God, aku nggak bercanda guys. Kalian sendiri yang minta aku jujur dan jelasin ini. Kalau gak percaya yasudah."

"That sexy hottie Kim Jongin, benar-benar tunanganmu? Oh, daebak Kyungsoo ya. Aku iri padamu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Kalian jangan sampai keceplosan ya, kumohon. Jangan bicarakan ini di area sekolah. Jangan sampai mereka tahu, okay..please?"

"Tenang aja Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan akan menyumpal mulut bocornya Baekhyun agar dia gak keceplosan." setelahnya mereka tertawa karena Baekhyun yang protes dan berusaha membalas kedua sahabatnya, menggelitiki mereka yang tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Riuh ramai suara para manusia mendominasi gedung sekolah di siang hari yang telah berebut posisi dengan sang petang. Seolah mencoba mengkudeta sang surya agar dengan cepat tenggelam dari tempatnya semula. Langkah-langkah kaki berlari, berjalan pelan, gontai beriringan serentak seolah burung-burung yang berterbangan keluar dari sangkarnya. Diantara barisan ribuan manusia berseragam itu terlihat tiga manusia tengah mengurung seseorang lainnya lalu menyeret orang tersebut ke tempat yang setidaknya hanya beberapa gelintir siswa siswi yang lewat dan jelas tak akan menghentikan aksi ketiga siswi cantik itu.

"A..am..pun..k..ku..mo..hon ma..maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku tak sengaja." Kyungsoo meludah tepat di depan wajah orang yang tengah memohon padanya.

"Hmm..rambut panjangmu ini bagus juga, tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau.." yang tengah menjadi objek Kyungsoo dan kedua sahabatnya mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu ketika ditangannya telah tergenggam sebuah gunting. Siswi itu melotot ketakutan.

"Ja..jangan..Kyungsoo kumohon jangan." gadis itu terisak namun tetap sesekali memberontak.

"Anggap saja rambutmu ini untuk mengganti buku kami yang sengaja kamu robek." Baekhyun menatap Luhan setuju lalu keduanya menatap Kyungsoo yang menyeringai.

"Dan karena mulut murahanmu dan gosip tolol yang kamu buat tentang Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tersenyum puas menatap Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terus memekik, meringis kesakitan ketika ia mencoba memberontak, karena tiga gadis yang mengurungnya justru semakin menjambak rambutnya dan menyiksa nya dengan kata-kata kasar. Berapa kalipun ia minta maaf dan menyesali nya, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan tak terpengaruh dan detik selanjutnya rambut malang siswi itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan tak beraturan pada sisa-sisa di kepalanya. Ketiga gadis pelaku itu tertawa puas. Lalu meninggalkan siswi yang menjadi korban mereka setelah penyiksaan kecil. Ia memang bersalah karena emosi nya begitu membuncah sejak melihat Kyungsoo berada di mobil yang sama dengan lelaki pujaannya dua hari yang lalu. Terlebih ia tak tahan dengan perilaku ketiga perempuan yang ia anggap jalang itu dengan superior memperdayakan teman-temannya, membuat masalah, tak segan mengerjai teman-temannya dan bahkan gurunya pun tak luput dari kenakalan Kyungsoo dan kedua sahabatnya. Ia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada mereka bertiga terutama Kyungsoo dengan menyebar gosip bahwa gadis itu dengan tidak tahu malunya menggoda gurunya sendiri demi nilai dan pencapaiannya di sekolah. Ia puas ketika gosip itu tersebar cepat lewat media internal siswa. Dan menjadi perbincangan. Namun ia tak menyadari kebodohannya sehingga ketiga jalang itu tahu dan berakhir menyiksanya seperti ini. Ia tak mampu bergerak karena hanya bisa terus menangis, terisak menatap helaian potongan rambutnya yang telah tak berdaya di tanah. Dari jauh seorang lelaki dengan pakaian setelan jas berdiri lalu dengan cepat berlari menghampiri gadis malang itu.

"Kim Sohyun?" gadis pemilik nama itu mendongak menatao tak percaya pada objek di depan maniknya.

"Songsaenim..." suaranya terdengar lirih

"Kamu Kim Sohyun murid kelas 12-C kan? Kenapa kamu... Apa yang terjadi?" gadis itu hanya menunjukkan tatapan menyedihkannya pada gurunya yang menjadi akar dari meluap nya emosi Sohyun pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu. Sohyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika sang guru, Kim Jongin membantu nya berdiri dan mengantarnya pulang. Ia merasa pedih sekaligus senang, karena kini tak hanya gadis jalang itu yang merasakan berada satu mobil dengan Kim Jongin.

"Sepertinya kamu gak ada niat untuk menjelaskan. Tapi aku tahu ini perbuatan siapa." ucap Jongin memecah keheningan di dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya Sohyun hanya mengucapkan alamat rumahnya. Gadis itu hanya tertunduk, ia terlalu takut Kyungsoo dan kedua temannya menyiksanya lagi jika tahu ia seolah mengadu pada gurunya.

"Jangan takut, kalian harusnya melapor jika mereka bertindak kasar. Ini namanya tindakan pembullyan." Sohyun hanya tertunduk diam kembali setelah mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Dalam hati ia merasa lega dan aman, bagaimana ia tak semakin jatuh hati dengan lelaki di sebelahnya jika hatinya selembut ini. Sohyun ingin sekali berharap lebih pada lelaki yang hanya berjarak 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Namun khayalannya terusir dan terpukul keras ketika kesadaran menginvasi ruang berpikirnya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Dan ia menggumamkan banyak terimakasih dengan serta merta membungkukkan badannya. Jongin hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyumsn manis menenangkan setelah menyampaikan bahwa masalah Kyungsoo akan segera diurus dan ia perlu memberitahu orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Getaran sebuah benda yang berada di saku rok Kyungsoo membuatnya risih, benda itu tak berhenti bergetar namun Kyungsoo tak ingin menanggapinya karena ia tahu penyebabnya. Tapi lama-lama ia geram dan mungkin mematikan atau melempar benda itu jauh-jauh akan lebih baik. Kyungsoo mengambil benda di saku nya. Luhan yang melihat raut wajah tak nyaman Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara.

"Oh, siapa Kyung? Tunangan ganteng mu itu ya?" Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa serentak. Kyungsoo hanya memberi tatapan 'wanna die?' pada kedua sahabatnya lalu selanjutnya mematikan benda yang adalah ponsel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Hanya ada dua cara yang mungkin keduanya gak terdengar menyenangkan untukmu." Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengerutkan dahi nya bersamaan lalu saling menatap dalam kebingungan. Baekhyun merutuki kedua sahabatnya dan memutar bola matanya. Oh ayolah.

"Yang pertama, kamu harus menggagalkan perjodohan itu meskipun dengan cara kotor, atau yang kedua, ini terdengar tolol tapi kamu harus mencoba membuka hatimu lagi Kyung." dan setelahnya Kyungsoo langsung memuntahkan seluruh isi mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan lalu terbatuk

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, he's so damn hot and fucking handsome.. Dia pintar, dewasa, baik hati, kaya ra.." kalimat Baekhyun tiba-tiba dipotong.

"Sekali lagi kamu ngomong, aku bisa muntah darah sekarang juga, Baek." Luhan terkekeh sampai sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya dan sebelahnya lagi menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah..sudahlah..gak apa, Kyungie. Dia cuma terobsesi dengan Mr. Kim fucking perfect Jongin. Biarkan saja." Baekhyun mendengus tak suka lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal kenapa Kyungsoo tak menyerah saja. Tapi ia yakin, bisa membuat sahabatnya itu sadar kalau ia bisa saja jatuh cinta lagi, dan tak menampik kalau Kim Jongin lah yang Kyungsoo cintai.

Deru suara mesin mobil melemah ketika berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar. Tiga manusia di dalamnya saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan salam selamat malam ketika salah satu dari mereka turun dari mobil dengan tujuan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil itu menjauh, keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Langkahnya gontai memasuki rumah yang tak ingin ia masuki. Karena salah satu penghuni ilegal yang memuakkan di dalamnya. Tak sampai Kyungsoo menaiki tangga, penghuni ilegal itu telah lebih dulu bersuara. Seperti deja vu, dimana beberapa hari yang lalu lelaki itu menghentikannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu berhenti pulang larut malam?" suara lelaki itu terdengar mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo diam sejenak, menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik kemudian.

"Kamu benar-benar mau tahu? Okay..kalau kamu pergi dari sini..dari kehidupanku juga, itu bisa membuatku berhenti." dengan berani Kyungsoo menatap mata kelam yang telah bercampur emosi di dalamnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa? Kenapa sih kamu selalu bersikeras mempertahankan perjodohan tolol ini huh?" rahang Kyungsoo mengeras begitu juga dengan lelaki di depannya yang telah menahan emosi jauh sebelum gadis itu pulang. Jongin tak mungkin dengan gamblang memberitahu alasan utama nya bertahan di perjodohan ini, bertahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo padanya, bahkan bertahan di dalam ketidakpastian perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bertanggung jawab menjaga dan melindungimu." Kyungsoo tertawa remeh diiringi bola matanya memutar malas.

"Aku gak butuh dijaga dan dilindungi kok, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kamu gak perlu menjagaku, kamu gak perlu merubah perilaku ku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku tahu dan sadar apa yang aku lakukan untuk hidupku. Kamu gak perlu repot-repot menerima tanggung jawab dari orang tuaku dan orang tuamu. Aku tahu ini cuma taktik mereka untuk mengubah sikapku." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo datar, ia bukan hanya sekali dua kali menerima perkataan semacam itu dari Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo benar, tapi sesuatu yang menariknya jauh untuk bersikap egois dengan memiliki gadis itu tak bisa berkompromi dengan logikanya. Hanya perjodohan ini satu-satunya cara agar gadis itu bisa ia miliki seutuhnya, selamanya.

"Berhentilah, Kim Jongin. Apa kamu gak mau mencintai seseorang dan bahagia? Jadi hentikan perjodohan ini." Jongin tersentak serasa dihantam dengan keras ke sebuah sudut ruangan dan terkunci tanpa bisa merasakan udara menyentuhnya. Ada gejolak yang memaksa keluar ketika jantungnya terasa dihujam dengan keras meski hanya dalam satu kali hujaman. Jongin mungkin sudah gila bertahan di tengah semua ini, tapi ia tak peduli dan ia semakin gila dengan apa yang tengah ia coba ucapkan pada gadis yang kini perlahan berjalan menaikki anak tangga.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku bahagia karena mencintai orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku?" Kyungsoo terlonjak mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari lelaki di belakangnya. Mata nya membulat sempurna dan detik selanjutnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ekspresinya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kamu bilang apa? Apa yang baru saja kamu coba katakan?" wajah Kyungsoo penuh antisipasi, berharap yang lelaki itu ucapkan salah di dengarnya. Dan antisipasi Kyungsoo meningkat setelah selanjutnya lelaki itu perlahan melangkah menaikki anak tangga mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu berusaha mundur namun hampir limbung jika tak ada tangan yang menahannya. Posisi keduanya kini terlihat intim dengan Jongin merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo posesif dan tanpa sadar tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Jongin.

"Maaf aku lancang, but.." Jongin menghela nafas sejenak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "I think i love you." mata bulat Kyungsoo berhasil membulat sempurna bagaikan cahaya rembulan ketika ia sedang dalam kondisi full moon. Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar, tubuhnya melemas, merinding merasakan getaran asing. Entah apa yang menghasut logika yang ia bangun dengan kokoh, sehingga ia tak mampu bergerak ataupun menolak rengkuhan lelaki di depannya.

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya seringan kapas. Ia seperti kehilangan kesadaran begitu mendengar sesuatu yang menjijikkan tapi membuat kerja jantungnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia berharap salah mendengar atau mungkin lelaki itu salah berucap sehingga ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali berucap

"Aku nggak salah, kamu pun nggak salah dengar Kyungsoo. Aku benar mencintaimu." lagi, jantung Kyungsoo berdentam-dentam seolah mencoba keluar dari tempatnya. Kerja jantungnya yang semakin cepat membuat syaraf dan seluruh organ tubuh nya melemah, berfokus hanya pada kerja jantungnya. Sehingga tak ada ruang bagi paru-parunya untuk meraup banyak udara. Ia tercekat, sesak, seperti dicekik kuat. Ia susah payah menatap mata cokelat gelap Jongin dan berusaha menemukan kesalahan atau kebohongan disana. Mungkin kelaki itu tengah melakukan trick, kamuflase atau semacamnya. Tapi kenapa sepasang mata itu malah menyiratkan ketulusan dan kesungguhan. Ah, tidak..ini hanya anggapan Kyungsoo dan lagipula kenapa logika nya tiba-tiba berbandik terbalik dengan yang seharusnya. Ia tak seharusnya percaya begitu saja. Ia bukan lagi gadis bodoh yang mudah begitu saja percaya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo. Aku gak berbohong. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Percayalah." seolah mengerti apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan, Jongin mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu tanpa ada cacat atau gugup sedikitpun. Sorot matanya berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo, ia berharap Kyungsoo mengerti. Inilah alasannya mempertahankan perjodohan itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo semakin dibuat tak beraturan, logika dan akal sehatnya berlari berhamburan tanpa ingin membantu Kyungsoo keluar. Sehingga dengan tarikan nafas kasar, ia mencoba mengumpulkan logika dan akal sehatnya yang tengah berlari berhamburan untuk kembali pada barisannya. Menyadarkan dirinya dari situasi tersebut. Tidak..tidak, ini salah. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, pikir Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu hanya buta karena tidak mampu membedakan cinta, tertarik, atau mungkin nafsu. Nah, itu dia. Kyungsoo menyeringai mengetahui jika lelaki di depannya ini mungkin saja hanya ingin menikmati tubuhnya. Ya, Kyungsoo yakin yang satu itu jadi ia dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya meraih bibir Jongin yang hanya berada beberapa centi didepannya. Jongin tentu saja kaget dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo, ia berusaha menelusuri sebuah alasan tapi akal sehat nya terbuang begitu saja oleh gejolak perasaan yang merambat mengaliri pembuluh darahnya dan menyebarkan ke seluruh organ tubuhnya sampai kaku tak berdaya. Ia tahu ini gila tapi ia ingin perasaannya mengkudeta logika menimbulkan kepercayaan diri yang kuat bahwa gadis itu mencoba mencari kunci hatinya yang tertutup sejak pengakuan Jongin lewat sentuhan ini. Sementara itu Kyungsoo semakin menyesapi bibir atas dan bawah Jongin, melumatnya sedikit kasar. Jongin terperangah. Ia ingin sekali percaya diri jika Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman miring lalu tanpa basa basi membalas ciuman Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi, menyesap mencecap rasa yang tertanam di bibir ranum Kyungsoo, melumat dengan bergairah dan menuntut namun tetap berusaha lembut agar tak melukai bibir manis gadisnya. Satu tangannya ia larikan ke tengkuk gadis itu, menekannya agar merasakan ciumannya lebih dalam lagi. Kyungsoo melenguh ketika Jongin menarik bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu telah larut dan terbawa egonya. Logika Kyungsoo telah berganti haluan, ia tak peduli dengan kenyataan. Toh jika lelaki itu memang menginginkan tubuhnya, ia tak peduli. Kyungsoo tak melakukan ini atas nama cinta. Cinta itu delusi yang memuakkan dan tak pernah nyata. Dua insan itu saling bertautan semakin dekat. Bibir yang semakin tenggelam satu sama lain. Keduanya memiringkan kepala berlawanan arah seolah mencari posisi ternyaman agar lebih mudah mencecapi bibir lawannya. Lenguhan dan erangan membuktikan panasnya gairah yang tertuang hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat rambut Jongin, entah sejak kapan jari-jarinya menari disana. Jongin memanfaatkan celah di bibir Kyungsoo, masuk menginvasi mulutnya dan mengecap rasa yang memabukkannya. Melilit lidah Kyungsoo dengan paksa, menghisapnya seperti lebah penghisap madu. Tapi Jongin pikir rasa bibir dan mulut Kyungsoo lebih dari manisnya madu. Jongin melarikan lidah nya ke seluruh bagian mulut Kyungsoo dan terus melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga keduanya bergelut pada lenguhan kenikmatan namun juga pertanda bahwa keduanya membutuhkan ruang bagi saluran pernapasan untuk meraup oksigen. Sehingga Jongin lebih dulu melepas tautan sepasang bibir itu, tapi tak berarti ia berhenti. Ia beralih turun menuju ceruk leher putih Kyungsoo. Mengecup nya di setiap bagian. Awalnya kecupan kecil lalu berubah menjadi sebuah hisapan serta lidah yang bergerilya mengecap dari bawah ke atas lalu berulang-ulang.

"Nng mmmhhh.." erangan tak beraturan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangan membuat pola tak beraturan pada rambut Jongin, sedang matanya tertutup merasakan gejolak yang menguar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo seakan pertanda bahaya yang dibawa oleh malaikat agar menariknya ke surga segera. Sensasi luar biasa menjulur ke seluruh tubuh Jongin dan tentunya bagian inti tubuhnya yang telah turn on hanya dengan suara merdu itu. Jongin susah payah mengumpulkan akal sehat yang telah didominasi gairah tak tertahankan. Jadi ia melepas tautannya dan sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya ketika merasakan Jongin tak lagi mencumbunya. Alisnya berkerut lalu selanjutnya lelaki itu membuka suara.

"Tidurlah, Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ad..." belum selesai Jongin bicara, gadis di depannya telah memotong lebih dulu

"Apa ini? Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kamu mau? Kalau bisa sekarang kenapa harus menunda? Aku bisa lihat kamu udah turn on." Kyungsoo menyeringai lebar menatap bagian bawah tubuh Jongin.

"Apa maks.." lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memotong

"Nah..nah. Aku tahu kamu cuma menginginkan tubuhku. Kamu mungkin salah mengartikan cinta dengan nafsu dan.." kini Jongin yang menghentikannya.

"Kyungsoo ap.."

"Sudahlah Jongin, aku tahu maksud.."

"Diam" Jongin membentak keras, Kyungsoo tersentak kaget lalu terdiam. Setelahnya lelaki itu mencengkram kedua bahu Kyungsoo, menatapnya tepat ke dalam manik cokelat gadis itu. Matanya menatap tajam, sarat akan emosi.

"Maaf aku membentakmu. Tapi ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan Kyungsoo.. Aku ben.."

"Diam! Jangan lanjutkan kata-katamu! Nggak...aku gak mau dengar dan aku gak akan percaya apapun. Jangan macam-macam Kim Jongin. Ini salah.." gadis itu lalu menghempaskan tangan Jongin di bahu nya. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu bergerak menjauhi lelaki itu. Jongin tertohok, ia mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo bersikap begini. Ia bahkan telah menduganya dari awal Kyungsoo pasti tak akan menerima pengakuannya.

"Dengar dulu Kyungsoo, ak.."

"Nggak!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkahi sisa-sia anak tangga terakhir lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras-keras. Langkah Kyungsoo tak terkejar oleh Jongin sehingga lelaki itu hanya sampai di depan pintunya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Bersandar pada dinding. Pikirannya kalut.

'I'll make you love me back, however.'

Ya, mereka hanya butuh waktu

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Hello, sorry for not even saying hello di chapter sebelumnya. Lupa ngedit. Ini juga tanpa edit lagi. Langsung upload selagi ada waipi(wifi) :D

ff baru lagi setelah Back, dan ff yang satu itu entahlah, file nya hilang padahal udah hampir selesai ceritanya. Dan aku gak ada feel lagi lanjutin itu. Wkwkwk malah curhat.

Silahkan review ya reader. Maaf kalo enceh gak hot se hot matahari di siang hari..loh?/ ff ini penuh dengan kesalahan dan dosa. Mohon dimaklum, hanya nulis imajinasi aja, i'm not an author. Thank you *bow*


	3. Try to take your heart

The Bad Student and The Jerk Teacher 3

KaiSoo Genderswitch

warn: This fic is mature rated with rude and smut content.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Dengar dulu Kyungsoo, ak.."  
"Nggak!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkahi sisa-sia anak tangga terakhir lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras-keras. Langkah Kyungsoo tak terkejar oleh Jongin sehingga lelaki itu hanya sampai di depan pintunya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Bersandar pada dinding. Pikirannya kalut.  
 _'I'll make you love me back, however_.'  
Ya, mereka hanya butuh waktu.

.  
Setelah kejadian pengakuan cinta Kim Jongin pada Do Kyungsoo yang bagaikan drama. Keduanya menjalani hari demi hari tanpa sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo selalu menghindar ketika lelaki itu mencoba membuka suaranya pada Kyungsoo dan mendekatinya. Hanya beberapa hal penting yang akan membuat mereka saling bicara. Dan itu hanya terjadi di sekolah ketika Kyungsoo dan genk nya itu berulah. Ketika menyelesaikan kasus nya membully beberapa murid ataupun mengerjai guru-guru, membolos atau kabur pada saat jam pelajaran, ketahuan mencontek dan masih banyak lagi. Misalnya saja saat ia dan dua sahabatnya itu menerima hukuman karena pembullyan Sohyun kala itu.  
"Apa-apaan ini? Aku hanya memotong rambutnya, kenapa aku harus membersihkan toilet?" Kyungsoo berteriak lalu menggeram menahan emosi untuk tidak bertindak lebih karena tak hanya Jongin, tapi guru konseling juga beberapa guru lain.  
"'Hanya' kau bilang? Ulahmu itu membahayakan orang lain, aku tahu tak cuma Sohyun. Kau dan teman-temanmu itu melakukannya pada yang lain, bahkan lebih parah dari ini. Jangan membantah dan lakukan." setidaknya hanya percakapan semacam itu yang terjadi pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sedang di rumah, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo selalu menghindari terjadinya percakapan. Dan sejauh masalahnya di sekolah, tak ada masalah lain yang mengganggu atau mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Tapi Kim Jongin bukan seorang yang begitu saja diam dan menyerah. meskipun tanpa saling bertukar dalam kata, Jongin tetap memperhatikan dan tetap berkutat konsisten pada usaha nya demi membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya. Ia selalu melakukan hal kecil yang tak pernah Kyungsoo duga. Misalnya saja, ketika Kyungsoo pulang sekolah tanpa Luhan dan Baekhyun karena ia harus mendapat hukuman mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Kala itu Kyungsoo sendirian dan kelaparan. Jongin tahu berapa kalipun ia menghubungi atau menampakkan diri di depan gadis itu, ia takkan pernah menggubrisnya. Sehingga ia hanya memberi perhatian dari jauh dengan seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang membawakannya makanan. awalnya Kyungsoo menolak ketika tahu Jongin lah yang memberikannya, tapi perutnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Beberapa kali pula Jongin membawakan makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo entah itu di rumah ataupun di sekolah, tetap dari jauh tanpa bertatap dengan gadis itu. Kyungsoo sedikit jengah awalnya, namun entah mengapa lama-lama ia menerima nya, karena makanan itu seolah mengerti ketika ia membutuhkannya. Jongin atau makanan yang mengerti, Kyungsoo tak peduli.

Atau, pernah suatu kali Kyungsoo yang dasarnya berandal namun tetap manusia mungil yang bisa ambruk seketika tubuhnya tak mampu bertahan pingsan ketika hendak berdiri menuju ruang ganti. Karena peralihan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Sehingga gadis mungil itu tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dan terbaring di ruang kesehatan. Seolah penolong yang datang di waktu yang tepat, Jongin lah yang membawa nya.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika ia menyadari kepala nya pening dan entah ia berada dimana juga bagaimana ia bisa di suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti ruang kesehatan, sedangkan sebelumnya ia tengah berada di jalan menuju ruang ganti. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan pada keningnya dan terasa seperti terbakar. Sepertinya ia demam maka dari itu ia berada disini. Ia terlonjak dan matanya membulat ketika medengar suara kenop pintu dan pintu berderit juga langkah kaki. Ia memilih untuk pura-pura tertidur kembali, mungkin itu Luhan dan Baekhyun pikirnya. Ia tengah malas untuk mendengar celotehan mereka. langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan seketika tirai terbuka. Aroma parfum menyeruak masuk ke hidung Kyungsoo. ia mengernyit dalam diam, ia merasa tak asing dengan aroma ini. Kyungsoo lalu merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap keningnya tapi itu tak seperti tangan Baekhyun ataupun Luhan. Tangan itu lebih besar dan hangat. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Badanmu panas sekali. cepatlah sembuh ya, jangan membuatku khawatir Kyungsoo ya." Suara nya, Kyungsoo tak salah lagi. Namun, entah mengapa alih-alih bangun sekedar untuk melampiaskan emosi dan mengusir lelaki itu, Kyungsoo malah terdiam. Batinnya berkecamuk antara emosi dan nyaman?

"kenapa kau tak bangun, Soo ya? separah itukah? Bangunlah." Kyungsoo semakin berkecamuk dalam hatinya terlebih ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menetes di pipinya lalu suara sedikit terisak. 'apa? apa lelaki itu menangis? apa dia sebegitu khawatirnya?' pikirnya. Kyungsoo terhenyak, mengapa sampai segitunya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak sangat cepat berdentum tanpa mau sejenak memperlambat nya. Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu mendorong otaknya untuk mengesampingkan akal sehat. Ada gejolak yang merembes memenuhi otaknya. Tapi sejenak Kyungsoo menepis semua kecamuk itu ketika isakan itu tak terdengar lagi, malah langkah kaki menjauh dan suara pintu tertutup. Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya, mungkin lelaki itu telah pergi. Ia hanya beranggapan lelaki itu berlebihan, dan mungkin itu salah satu tekniknya, pencitraan. Tapi pencitraan dilakukan jika orang yang ingin dipengaruhi sadar, dan Jongin melakukannya dalam keadaan ia tak sadar. Ya meskipun itu pura-pura tapi Jongin tak tahu kan. Entahlah, kepalanya semakin berdenyut memikirkan delusi yang mennyerang otaknya. Dan ia bergitu terlonjak, matanya membulat heran melihat makanan, teh madu hangat serta beberapa obat dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kertas.

' _Eat us please, i'll make you health. promise me don't get sick anymore.'_

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang telah menghasut dan merasuki otaknya kali ini sehingga sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat isi pesan itu. Entah, bagaimana bisa sebuah makanan, minuman dan sebutir obat bisa berbicara begitu pikirnya. Tanpa ragu ia melahap makanan dan menghabiskan semuanya juga obatnya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman seorang lelaki telah menyungging di balik jendela mengetahui Kyungsoo menghabiskan semuanya dan juga tersenyum pada pesan yang ia tulis-Kim Jongin.

Semenjak insiden sakitnya Kyungsoo, ia sering memperhatikan lelaki itu diam-diam. Ia tahu ia sudah tolol. Tapi entah mengapa gejolak rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar. Namun, lama-lama seolah akal sehatnya kembali berkuasa, ia mencoba menghilangkan segala ras ingin tahu nya berkembang jauh dan jauh. Ia kembali membuat batasnya. Bayangan masa lalu dan kebencian menyelimutinya kembali tak ingin lagi terjatuh pada lubang yang telah ia tutup dengan semen dan tak ada yang boleh membuka lubang tersebut lalu menjatuhkannya.

Surya terbit dan tenggelam ke peraduannya berulang kali. Awan-awan serupa kapas berhamburan sesuka hati sehingga membentuk abstraksi terukir di setiap sisi langit. Namun, pekatnya warna malam seakan mengusirnya dan memanggil bintang-bintang untuk menggantikan awan mengukir langit. Terus, berulang-ulang seakan kaset yang sama yang berputar lalu kembali lagi dan berputar tanpa henti. Hari baru bergiliran untuk menghampiri tiap insan manusia yang berkutat pada egonya masing-masing. Sehingga tanpa sadar hari semakin berganti hari tanpa ingin menoleh ke belakang untuk kembali ataupun berhenti sejenak agar ia tak kelelahan. Tapi sang pencipta hanya menjalankan itu semua bagai mesin roda yang terus berputar agar mampu bergerak ke depan dan bukan ke belakang.  
Seorang manusia diantara manusia lainnya berjalan seolah mengikuti peraduan sang surya, bergerak bagai mesin yang terus berjalan maju agar hari baru berganti dan terus berganti. Ia adalah seorang gadis dengan awan-awan kelam mengelilinginya, kehidupannya. Seolah terbentuk dengan sendirinya melalui kepingan-kepingan kebencian. Meskipun aura fisiknya memancarkan kebahagiaan dengan sinar cerah dari sorot matanya yang bulat bagaikan anak kecil yang menyebarkan ketulusan dan kepolosan, manik itu tetap berkedip menyimpan banyak hal di dalamnya. Kaki kecil nya melangkah dalam pekatnya warna hitam sang malam. Tubuhnya terbalut kaus putih yang jatuh hingga perut, dengan jaket _destroyed_ _jeans_ warna biru langit dengan banyak corak di beberapa bagian, bagian tubuh bawahnya terbalut _ripped_ _jeans_ pendek sebatas beberapa jengkal dari pinggulnya sehingga menampilkan bentuk paha dan kaki jenjang yang ujung telapak serta jari-jarinya tertutup oleh boots warna senada jaket jeans nya. Ia biarkan rambutnya _messy_ dan jatuh hingga dada dan punggungnya. Ia tak melakukan banyak pada wajahnya, hanya bibir hati yang berwarna pink pekat serta eyeliner membentuk garis sudut matanya. Senyuman berwarna pink merekah membentuk hati ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu.  
"Oh, Kyungie akhirnya kau datang" gadis pemilik nama itu langsung menghambur memeluk yang memanggilnya serta seorang di sebelahnya juga. Kedua sahabatnya.  
"Kenapa kau lama sekali bodoh?" Kyungsoo cemberut.  
"Aku berjalan dari pertigaan Cheongdam-dong."  
"Yah, apa kau gila? Aish, jalang ini. Itu jauh, bodoh! Bagaimana jika ada hal jahat sepanjang jalan huh" Baekhyun mendengus.  
"Aku tak mungkin turun bersama Lee ahjussi di depan sebuah bar kan? Dan jika ada hal jahat sekalipun itu pasti aku, Baekki jangan berlebihan" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.  
"Kenapa Lee ahjussi? Bukannya orang tusmu bahkan tak akan tahu" Baekhyun bertanya seperti anak kecil yang tengah penasaran, sorot matanya penuh kepolosan. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus.  
"Haish, kau ini Baek. Supirnya Kyungsoo itu lebih setia pada tunangannya jadi ia akan melaporkan." Luhan membantu mencerahkan rasa penasaran Baekhyun lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis naik turun seolah berkata 'benar kan?' dan hanya ditanggapi tatapan membunuh dari Kyungsoo.  
"Ah sudahlah aku tak ingin mendengar tentang bajingan itu. Bukannya kita disini untuk bersenang-senang?"  
"Aku terkadang sangat ingin berterimakasih padamu karena bar ini milikmu Baek" Luhan tertawa puas pada ucapannya sendiri, Kyungsoo turut tertawa.  
"Ya! Harusnya kalian ilegal. Dan membayar lebih untuk ini, huh!" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Lekukan dan liukan tubuh serta deru suara keras berdentam-dentam menghambur menyatu. Tempat itu mulai penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang tengah lari dari hari baru yang seakan mendesak mereka. Dengan berada di tempat itu, seakan mereka mampu menghentikan hari dan menikmati hasrat duniawi menentang desakan rutinitas sang hari baru. Baekhyun dan Luhan bergabung bersama banyaknya manusia yang berlomba meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman suara yang sangat keras. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kuat ketika kedua sahabatnya menyuruhnya ikut serta. Lebih dari dua jam bergerak-gerak dalam kerumunan membuatnya lelah dan dahaga. Namun, duduk sendiri justru membuatnya menerawang. Terlebih jika ia melihat beberapa pasangan yang tertangkap matanya bahkan sejak sebelum masuk bar. Ia mendengus lalu meraih sebotol _whisky_ lalu menuangkannya pada gelas hingga penuh. Meneguknya, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ia telah dipengaruhi zat adiktif yang bercampur dengan emosi dan awan gelap yang menyelubunginya. Beberapa puluh menit berlalu, mata nya mulai tak mampu terfokus. Namun tubuhnya serasa ringan, melayang menembus langit. Kepalanya berdenyut dan seolah berputar atau mungkin sedang terjadi gempa? Pikiran Kyungsoo kalut. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan mata sayu.  
"Mana tas..ku..oh ya itu" gadis itu meracau, matanya memencar, sedang tangannya meraba-raba setiap sudut sofa dan menemukan barang yang ia cari. Lalu tas yang ia genggam bergetar. 'Apa ini? Apa benar-benar gempa hingga tas ku ikut bergetar' pikirnya. Sedetik kemudian ia merogoh ke dalam tas nya dan menemukan sesuatu yang bergetar lebih keras. 'Oh jadi ini penyebabnya' lalu ia menyeringai menatap kesal pada layar benda persegi di depannya. Mata nya tak terfokus membuat gerakan tangannya juga tak terkendali, ia menekan asal layar itu yang justru tersambung pada seseorang di seberang sana. Kyungsoo meracau dan memutar bola matanya.  
" _Hello_.. _this is_ K-y-u-n-g-s-o-o _i'm busy please don't call me_ ha..ha..ha hmm" Kyungsoo meracau tak karuan.  
'Kau dimana huh? Cepat katakan'  
"Yah! Aku tahu ini Kim jerk Jongin. Hahaha. Pergilah sialan! I hate you haha" Kyungsoo meraih kembali gelas nya yang terisi setengah lalu meneguknya.  
'Kyungsoo jangan main-main. Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah? Dimana Lee ahjussi?'  
"Bukan urusanmu, bajingan! Jangan ganggu aku. Jangan mendekati ku! Jangan me-ni-pu-ku! Kau pikir aku bodoh huh..hahahaha" seseorang di seberang sana terlihat geram dan menahan emosi. Ia menutup telpon dan melempar kotak berwarna hitam tersebut. Lalu segera melangkah dengan tergesa mencari sesuatu. Ia tahu dimana gadis itu dan apa yang tengah dilakukannya dari racauan dan suara latar belakangnya. Hanya saja begitu banyak bar di Seoul atau bahkan di Korea Selatan, dimana tepatnya gadis itu. Sorot matanya tajam dan gelap.  
"Argh _what_ _the_ _fuck_ _you_ _are._ " umpat Kyungsoo ketika teleponnya ternyata telah terputus. Ia lalu melempar ponselnya ke dalam tas dengan kasar. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah menatapnya seolah menelanjangi apa yang ditatapnya, menyeringai lalu mendekat setelahnya.  
"Hai, cantik." Kyungsoo terlonjak mendengar suara bariton begitu dekat di telinganya, ia menoleh namun matanya sayu tak terfokus. Ia refleks mundur ketika pemilik suara itu mendekatkan wajahnya.  
"Siapa kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tapi lelaki itu malah semakin mendekat dan menatap Kyungsoo intens.  
"Kenalkan namaku Ken." lelaki itu terus menelanjangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seolah singa yang mendapatkan makanan di depannya. Kyungsoo masih tak terfokus, badannya kaku sehingga ia hanya mampu meracau tak tentu.  
"Ken? Apa kau pacar Barbie?" Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. Ken tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat gadis imut di depannya yang terdengar polos dan menggemaskan. Lelaki itu semakin tak sabar bagaimana jika mencicipinya. Lalu setelahnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya ia letakkan di kedua sisi tubuh Kyungsoo, mengurungnya.  
"Ap..apa yang kau" Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesadarannya. Namun, ia masih mampu melihat dan merasakan pergerakan lelaki di depannya yang hampir saja mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mendorong Ken keras lalu menendang lututnya tak beraturan. Ken memekik seketika namun menyeringai setelahnya dan seolah tak peduli pada gertakan gadis itu, ia kembali mendekat.  
"Apa maumu bajingan!" Kyungsoo mengumpat, tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Ken, dan kakinya juga tak tinggal diam, mendorong perut lelaki itu.  
"Aku menginginkanmu, sayang. Nikmati saja."  
"Bajingan, brengsek! Minggir kau keparat! Lepas" Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong kuat lelaki itu. Memberontak sekuat tenaganya. Berusaha menghindari ketika wajahnya mendekat. Saling berontak terjadi beberapa lama hingga seluruh badan Kyungsoo sakit rasanya dan hampir kehilangan tenaganya. Lelaki di depannya menyeringai melihat gadis itu telah diam. Lelah rupanya. Tapi permainan belum dimulai. Ia lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo yang ternyata masih berusaha memberontak. Namun alkohol telah melemahkan tubuhnya, ia harusnya mampu menghajar lelaki bajingan yang telah berani menyentuhnya ini.  
"Kyung..ie..mana Kyungie?"  
"Eoh, dia di toilet mungkin."  
"Omong kosong, lalu kenapa tas dan ponselnya disini." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan sorot mata mereka dipenuhi kecurigaan dan kecemasan. Lalu setelahnya mereka beranjak ke toilet. Bahkan toilet wanita dan pria pun tak menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo.  
"Astaga dimana dia Baek?"  
"Jalang itu, dia tak ada di depan, dan di bar juga." lalu keduanya saling menatap, mata mereka membulat seakan mendapat sebuah pencerahan. Lalu setelahnya Luhan langsung bergegas, namun Baekhyun menepuk bahunya.  
" _I_ _have_ _a_ _good_ _idea_." dahi Luhan berkerut tak mengerti. Namun ia seolah paham perlahan ketika Baekhyun merogoh ponsel dari dalam tas Kyungsoo.  
"Lepaskan aku bajingan, tolol jalang shh argh"  
"Diamlah, kau yang jalang bukan? Tak kusangka wajahmu berbanding terbalik dengan mulutmu!" Kyungsoo terus memberontak, menggerakan tangannya berusaha mendorong lelaki di depannya. Mereka kini telah masuk dalam sebuah ruangan seperti kamar tidur, mata Kyungsoo tak terfokus pada apapun. Namun setidaknya ia sadar apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki di depannya. Saling dorong dan saling berontak terjadi tak terelakkan hingga beberapa menit kemudian, lelaki bernama Ken itu telah berhasil mengurung Kyungsoo ke dinding, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan, badannya menjepit Kyungsoo di dinding, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya namun Kyungsoo terus megelakan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri sehingga Ken mencengkram rahangnya lalu mencium bibirnya kasar. Kyungsoo berusaha mengunci dan merapatkan bibirnya sambil susah payah menggerakan kepalanya, ia berteriak dalam diam, matanya memanas ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Lelaki itu mencengkram nya kasar sehingga ia harus memekik kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya akibat dorongan, tekanan dan cengkraman. Rahangnya pegal, bibirnya terus ditekan dan dipaksa membuka hingga terasa sangat menyakitkan nya. Dan ketika Ken hendak memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, terdengar bunyi dentuman keras lalu setelahnya bunyi tersebut semakin keras seiring pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadisku bajingan!" Ken terlonjak ketika seseorang masuk dan tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan hantaman dan pukulan. Pukulan demi pukulan tak terelakkan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung setelah merosot, kepalanya terasa sangat pening, badannya kaku dan sakit, air mata turun juga akhirnya di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Ia merasa semakin tak mampu bergerak, dan kebingungan terlebih lelaki itu, bagaimana ia bisa berada disini. Sementara baku hantam terus terjadi, Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk mendekati Kyungsoo.  
"Astaga Kyungie, kau tidak apa kan?" mereka menghambur saling memeluk.  
"Dia belum melakukan apapun kan? Pakaianmu masih lengkap kok" Luhan hanya memberi tataoan _death_ _glare_ pada Baekhyun setelah ucapan gadis itu.  
"S..songsaenim, sudahlah..hentikan" Luhan berusaha memecah baku hantam yang terjadi.  
"Songsaenim hentikan, lebih baik kau mengurus Kyungsoo dari pada terus memukulnya. Ia bahkan sudah babak belur hampir mati." lelaki itu mendengus nafas kasar, mata nya menajam dan penuh emosi. Sekali lagi menghantam rahang lelski di depannya lalu ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah meringis tak berdaya. Ia lalu meraih Kyungsoo menariknya dan menggendong gadis itu.  
"Kalian pulanglah, dan belajar! Kalian selalu berbuat ulah. Tidakkah orang tua kalian tahu kalian disini? Jangan coba-coba melakukan ini lagi. Aku akan membawanya pulang." Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menunduk terdiam. Perasaan malu dan takut menyeruak. Mereka saling menatap dan ketika kedua orang tersebut tak terlihat lagi, Luhan memecah keheningan.  
"Ini semua karenamu!"  
"Yah, kenapa kau menyalahkanku, sialan!"  
"Sudah kubilang jangan melapor pada Jongin saem. Apa kau kaki tangannya sekarang? Aish, kau lihat kan kita jadi kepergok seperti ini"  
"Aish sudahlah..ayo pulang!" Luhan menatap Baekhyun bengis lalu mengacak rambut gadis itu dan melangkah keluar.

Sebuah mobil kini telah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, seorang lelaki keluar dari pintu mobilnya lalu memutar menarik pintu lainnya. Kemudian menarik seorang gadis di dalamnya dan mengangkatnya. Gadis itu meracau tak karuan, menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Lepas..kan.." lelaki itu, Jongin. Hanya terdiam tanpa menatap gadis yang ada di gendonganya.  
"Oh, kau! Kim jerk Jongin! Haha.. Yah, lepaskan aku."  
"Kenapa kau datang dan menolongku, huh?"  
"Aish aku bisa jalan sendiri."  
"Diamlah Kyungsoo."  
"Kenapa kau mau sih dijodohkan? Oh iya, kau bilang mencintaiku ya? Haha." Jongin menahan emosi nya dengan susah payah.  
"Laki-laki tampan sepertimu pasti suka mempermainkan perempuan, apalagi kau mesum..haish" Kyungsoo terus-terusan meracau dan Jongin masih tetap berusaha terfokus memandang lurus ke depan, menaikki anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan Kyungsoo di gendongannya.  
"Kau tampan, seksi, dan perhatian sekali. Tapi.." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak ketika mereka hampir sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. "Jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu itulah yang bahaya." Jongin akhirnya terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo. Mereka telah di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.  
" _You_ _are_ _a_ _bad_ _guy. I_ _hate_ _bad guys_ " Jongin tertohok, ia menatap mata Kyungsoo yang kini telah mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia menangis. Jongin membuka kenop pintu lalu melangkah menuju ranjang Kyungsoo, membaringkan Kyungsoo perlahan, lalu mengusap air mata gadis itu yang masih terjatuh. Lebih menyakitkan melihat Kyungsoo menangis daripada penolakan dan umpatan kasar yang gadis itu berikan padanya. Ia lalu mengecup kedua mata Kyungsoo lalu ke kening gadis itu.  
"Tidurlah, besok eomma dan appa mu pulang." tapi Kyungsoo malah terus terisak bahkan sedikit keras.  
"Sst. Kyungsoo, jangan menangis. Please." Jongin terus berusaha menenangkan gadis itu yang terus meracau 'kenapa, aku membencinya' dan racauan tak jelas lainnya.  
"Kyung, berhentilah menangis." Jongin kini memeluk Kyungsoo, mengelu surai nya lembut lalu mencium kening nya. Sebenarnya ia tak kuasa ingin mengeluarkan air mata pula melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis. Kata-kata penenangnya seolah ampuh membawa Kyungsoo terdiam perlahan. Terbukti gadis itu mulai tenang. Jongin lalu mengecup lagi kening Kyungsoo, dan perlahan melepas pelukannya. Tapi ia begitu terlonjak kaget seketika tangan Kyungsoo meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya kembali.  
"Jangan pergi." lirih terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi di depan dada Jongin. Lelaki itu terkejut namun tersenyum lembut setelahnya. Ia mengerti lalu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.  
"Iya, aku disini. Tidurlah." Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum merasakan gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sinar putih mencuri masuk lewat celah-celah jendela mencoba mengganggu dua manusia yang tengah pulas di atas kasur. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Kyungsoo, salah satu manusia itu sedikit terganggu dari alam mimpinya, merasakan sinar putih perlahan masuk ke retina matanya yang masih tertutup. Ia mulai merasakan pening teramat sangat ketika mencoba membuka matanya. Ia lalu menggeliat merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman selain kasur empuknya. Jongin merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya. Perlahan matanya membuka dan menemukan sinar terang serta makhluk cantik yang juga seolah bersinar menggeliat di sampingnya. Mata Kyungsoo perlahan membuka dan mebulat sempurna melihat sesuatu di depannya.  
"Selamat pagi" Kyungsoo terlonjak mendengar suara yang ia yakini itu adalah  
"Yah! Kau! Apa yang ka.." ia lalu melihat ke arah selimut, membuka nya dan bernafas lega ketika menemukan keduanya berpakaian lengkap.  
"Otakmu ternyata lebih mesum" telunjuk Jongin mendarat di pelipis Kyungsoo dan mengetuknya. Kyungsoo langsung terlonjak lalu duduk jauh dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tak mengerti degup jantungnya jadi bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya.  
"Yah lihat wajahmu seperti tomat" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat menyentuh pipinya. sementara Jongin terkekeh.  
"Pergilah sialan!" Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan nafas dan deru jantungnya. Ini aneh, kenapa Kyungsoo ingin tersenyum dan marah di waktu yang bersamaan.  
"Tapi kau semalam memintaku jangan pergi" Jongin menyeringai lalu tersenyum lebar dan manis memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Jantung Kyungsoo bertarung dan berderu tak karuan. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Ada apa dengan jantungnya. Apa mungkin ia punya penyakit jantung? Pikirnya.  
"Cepat pergi dari kamarku, kubilang. _You jackass?!_ " Jongin mendengus, mungkin gadis itu akan lembut jika dalam keadaan tak sadar seperti semalam.  
"Cepatlah mandi, sarapan, lalu minum obat jika kepalamu masih pusing." Kyungsoo hendak protes dan membuka suaranya namun, Jongin menghentikannya.  
"Jangan protes, lakukan saja. Jangan terlihat berantakan, kau mau orangtua mu melihat mu kacau seperti ini hah? Jadi cepat bergegas sebelum mereka datang."  
"Ah, dan..kau dan teman-teman brandalmu itu jangan sekali-kali melakukan hal bodoh seperti semalam! Demi Tuhan kalian masih 18 tahun bagiamana bisa..itu ilegal."  
"Berhentilah berbuat onar, kau tak hanya membahayakan orang lain seperti Sohyun kemarin, tapi kecerobohanmu itu bisa membahayakanmu!"  
"Cih, cerewet."  
"Terserah. Yah! Apa kau hanya akan diam disitu atau mau aku memandikanmu?" mata Kyungsoo membulat. Jongin menyeringai  
"Enyah kau mesum. Ya ya ya aku akan mandi! Cepat pergi" lalu ia mendorong Jongin ke arah pintu agar keluar dari kamarnya. Sejenak Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menetralkan detak jantungnya setelah ia menutup pintu. Lalu mengetuk-ngetuk dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Lalu ia meraih pintu kamar mandi nya. Berharap mandi bisa menetralkan pikirannya.

Hari baru kembali berganti. Sang surya dan rembulan bergiliran melaksanakan tugasnya menemani dan mengisi cakrawala. Setiap hari yang berganti tak selalu sama. Kejadian damemi kejadian menghampiri para manusia yang menapaki kakinya mengejar hari. Begitupun Kyungsoo, gadis berusia 18 tahun yang sewajarnya mengisi hari-harinya dengan kewajiban rutinitas sebagai seorang siswi sekolahan. Namun, Kyungsoo berlaku tak selayaknya seorang pelajar yang kewajibannya adalah belajar, belajar dan belajar. Tapi seolah acuh tak acuh pada kewajibannya, gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu justru melanggar segala aturan dan kewajibannya.  
"Kyungsoo, bagaimana sekolahmu?" wanita paruh baya terlihat di sebuah dapur tengah menyiapkan makanan membuka suaranya pada gadis bernama Kyungsoo.  
"Entahlah." jawab Kyungsoo cuek dan santai lalu mengambil segelas susu dan meneguknya.  
"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo? Kau sudah kelas 3 kau sudah harus memikirkan perguruan tinggi." wanita itu menghentakkan sendok dan garpu ke atas meja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi keras menandakan emosinya membuncah.  
"Kenapa? Apa harus? Bukannya kalian hanya akan menikahkanku? Untuk apa aku kuliah?" jawab Kyungsoo sarkastik lalu meninggalkan meja makan.  
"Do Kyungsoo!" wanita itu terlihat mendengus kasar menahan amarah yang ingin ia keluarkan pada putrinya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berbalik seolah menatap 'apa lagi' pada wanita yang adalah ibunya. Namun sekali lagi wanita paruh baya itu mencoba meredam amarahnya, menghela nafas perlahan.  
"Pikirkanlah ujian mu, minta bantuan Jongin untuk mementorimu. Kau tidak mungkin hanya jadi lulusan SMA." jelasnya menatap lembut mata Kyungsoo.  
"Cih, tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mau aku jadi lulusan apapun jangan mengaturku, jangan terus mengaturku" mata Sooyoung, ibu kandung Kyungsoo itu membulat mendengar jawaban putrinya. Ia memang telah biasa dengan sikap putrinya ini, bahkan ia sendiri terkadang tak peduli. Namun, ia begitu terhenyak. Ia ingin putrinya itu berpendidikan tinggi, sesuai dengan strata keluarga Do dan juga Kim. Problema keluarga dengan status sosial tinggi, berlomba-lomba menjadi yang paling tinggi diantara yang lain, bahkan memaksakan kehendak demi ego dengan embel-embel strata, ekonomi. Kyungsoo yang hanya ingin merasakan udara bebas, tanpa beban ditanggungnya sehingga memgharuskannya terlihat _fake_ _as_ _fool_. _Hell_ _no_. Dia lebih suka jadi Kyungsoo apa adanya.

.  
Bunyi keras memekik di seluruh gedung dengan banyak manusia berseragam di dalamnya. Bunyi sebagai pertanda jam istirahat telah berakhir, dan berganti pada kelas selanjutnya.  
"Kyungie, dimana si centil itu?" Kyungsoo tengah mengunyah roti, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya seketika Luhan bertanya dan ia hanya menggeleng pertanda tak tahu. Dimana lagi si jalang bereyeliner itu.  
"Astaga..kemana sih dia." lalu Luhan meraih ponselnya, menekan layar dan meletakkannya di telinga. Telepon tersambung.  
'Ha..lo..nghh.'  
"Ha..yah! Dimana dan..apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" tapi hanya terdengar suara erangan yang..sensual.  
"Astaga Baekhyun! Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Kau.. Argh jalang ini." Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Lalu bertanya pelan apa yang terjadi dan hanya dibalas pandangan horor yang sulit diartikan dari Luhan. Mata Kyungsoo membulat.  
Sementara di suatu tempat, Baekhyun yang bodohnya baru saja mengangkat telpon mematikannya kembali. Ia melempar ponselnya asal. Kembali pada aktivitasnya yang menggairahkan. Tentu. Ia kini telah terpojok pada dinding dengan seorang lelaki yang menghimpitnya. Kaki ramping nya terangkat sebelah. Penampilan kacau berantakan, seragam yang telah saling terbuka. Rok yang tersingkap, dan gerakan yang sensual. Tak ketinggalan suara-suara yang mengiringi kegiatannya bersama seorang lelai tersebut.  
"Chan..le..bih ce..pat..hhh..su..dah bel masuk arghh"  
"Sebentar lagi sayang..aku nghh." hanya racauan demi racauan tak beraturan jika mereka mencoba berbicara. Mata Baekhyun hanya mampu terpejam, berbeda jauh dengan mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan suara-suara merdu di telinga lelaki di depannya, Chanyeol. Birahi semakin mendesak pembuluh darah lelaki tinggi itu, membuatnya semakin gencar menggerakan pinggulnya menekan pinggul gadisnya. Bunyi kulit bertepuk menyatu dengan bunyi merdu erangan dan desahan. Keringat menetesi wajah keduanya, sesekali tangan nakal Chanyeol meraba dan meremas bagian tubuh Baekhyun atau bibirnya yang hinggap di ceruk leher dan payudara Baekhyun, menyesap rasa manis tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya mampu memekik nikmat, melampiaskannya pada jari-jari dan kukunya yang bertengger di rambut juga punggung Chanyeol. Hingga pada beberapa kali tarikan dan dorongan, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, mendesak hendak keluar. Baekhyun merasakan milik Chanyeol di dalamnya semakin membesar dan berdenyut. Ia sendiri merasakan gejolak di perutnya ingin keluar. Dan sejurus kemudian, mereka bersama saling merasakan puncak, melayang ke aliran kenikmatan paling menyenangkan yang pernah mereka rasakan. Keduanya terpejam, meraup udara sebanyak mungkin, menetralkan detak jantung masing-masing.  
"Cepat..pakai seragammu Baekki, dan bersihkan ini di toilet."  
"Aish, kau lama sekali keluarnya. Kita sudah telrlambat masuk kelas tahu!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas, dan membantu gadis itu memakai kembali seragamnya.

.  
"Ma..maaf songsaenim saya terlambat."  
"Dari mana saja? Ini sudah 15 menit."  
"Sa..saya tadi eh..itu..sakit perut jadi saya di toilet, saem." sang guru hanya mendengus.  
"Cepat masuk." Baekhyun membungkuk lalu segera melangkah menuju meja nya. Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap horor padanya.  
"Kau! Dasar jalang. Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh? Kau melakukannya kan?" tanya Luhan.  
"Hish, tidak. diamlah.."  
"Hmm tapi aku mencium bau sperma."  
"Yah, Kyungsoo..pelankan suaramu bodoh." Baekhyun menarik dan mencubit lengan Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi ringisan dari gadis itu. Lalu selanjutnya mereka tertawa, meskipun pelan tapi ternyata itu cukup terdengar dan mengundang seseorang di depan sana bersuara.  
"Kalian bertiga! Mau di kelas atau bercanda di luar? Silahkan keluar jika tak ingin mengikuti kelas saya." suara bentakan itu cukup menyadarkan mereka dan menghentikan tawa seketika. Tapi mata Kyungsoo tetap menatap tajam pada sosok di depan itu, dan ia terlonjak, matanya membulat melihat lelaki itu menatapnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu menyeringai. Astaga, betapa tololnya lelaki itu. Bagaimana jika seluruh kelas melihat. Pikirnya. Untung saja semua tengah menunduk fokus pada bukunya. Dan, jantung Kyungsoo lagi-lagi bekerja cepat. Logika nya berlarian kacau. 'What a Kim jerk Jongin'  
Beberapa menit berlalu setelah pelajaran berakhir dan bel pertanda sekolah usai. Para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas yang tengah diampu oleh Jongin. Kini hanya tersisa beberapa murid dan Jongin sendiri yang masih memeriksa tumpukan kertas di meja nya.  
"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa hangout kali ini. Sehun mengajakku nonton film. Hehe maafkan yah..yah..yah!" tapi kedua gadis di depan dan di sampingnya hanya memberengut.  
"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang bersama Channie juga ah."  
"Yah! Yah! Byun Baekhyun! Kita tak jadi pergi? Lalu aku?"  
"Maaf, Kyungie. Kau.." Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya dengan matanya yang mengarah menatap pada seseorang di meja guru. Lalu gadis itu menyeringai.  
"Apa-apaan." Kyungsoo melotot tak suka, mencoba mengancam kedua sahabatnya lalu mencubit lengan mereka. Baekhyun hanya memekik sekilas, namun tertawa setelahnya. Dan dengan cepat mereka bergerak melangkah.  
"Yah! Yah! _You_ _bitches_! Kalian pikir mau kemana huh?" tapi kedua sahabatnya berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Kyungsoo yang mematung di depan meja guru lalu ia mendengus dan perlahan menggeser bola matanya ke arah samping. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia, matanya membulat. Laki-laki itu tengah menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Sangat manis. Sialan, apa yang menghasut pikiran Kyungsoo. Manis apanya.  
"Kalau kau memperhatikanku seperti itu nanti kau bisa cinta mati." Kyungsoo melotot.  
"Dalam mimpimu bodoh! Lagipula kau yang memperhatikanku dari tadi." Kyungsoo mendengus  
"Yah, sopan sedikit pada songsaenim! Kau tidak takut padaku, huh?" Jongin menggeretak, tak bermaksud serius. Hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.  
"Oh, aku tak takut padamu Tuan Kim!" Jongin terkekeh.  
"Hmm..kau memanggilku Tuan Kim di sekolah, kau tak takut ketahuan? Oh iya Kau tak takut." lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya. Melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, beruntung seluruh murid telah keluar dari kelas itu sehingga Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak ragu bertingkah seperti itu. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, namun matanya penuh antisipasi.  
"Jadi kau tak takut kalau aku berbuat macam-macam padamu disini?" Jongin menyeringai, puas melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu antisipatif dan gugup.  
"Kau mau apa sialan? Huh? Jangan main-main" Jongin terus melangkah mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepas seringaian di bibirnya.  
"Tadi kau bilang tak takut, kenapa kau terlihat gugup?" Jongin terkekeh, entah mengapa dia puas melihat ekspresi gugup Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang membulat menggemaskan. Kyungsoo terus mundur, namun telah sampai pada batas ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding.  
"Tetap disitu bajingan! Jangan mendekat atau aku.."  
"Atau aku apa? Hm? _Your_ _lips_ _looks_ _so_ _tasty_ " Jongin kini telah berada beberapa centi di depan Kyungsoo yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya di dada, bola matanya membulat, bergerak-gerak, sangat menggemaskan dan Jongin terkekeh.  
"Enyah kau mesum!" Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong lengan Jongin yang kini mencengkram lengannya. Tapi Jongin justru tertawa seakan itu sebuah tontonan lucu. Kyungsoo memberontak dan mengumpat ketika lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil tetap mencoba memberontak. Lalu kemudian Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Dan tertawa setelahnya. Kyungsoo mematung, pipinya memerah.  
"Astaga pipi mu merah. kau lucu sekali, tau!" Jongin lalu mencubit pipi gemuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelak lalu menatap tajam.  
"Lucu huh?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya susah payah menahan rasa malu bercampur emosi. Ia lalu menyingkir dari lelaki itu dan melangkah menuju pintu.  
"Yah, kau mau kemana?"  
"Menurutmu?"  
"Kau pulang bersamaku." Kyunhsoo lagi-lagi melotot. Lalu mendecih  
"Jangan harap."  
"Tidak, aku tidak berharap. Karena Lee ahjussi tak akan menjemputmu. Dan eomma mu pasti telah memberitahu." alis Kyungsoo bertaut, bibirnya mengerucut. Sangat imut. Ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud nya eomma nya memberitahu, dan mata nya membola seketika mengerti sesuatu. Seolah mampu membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk.  
"Hmm, aku akan mementorimu setiap pulang sekolah jadi jangan coba-coba kabur."  
"Apa-apaan ini huh? Kau pikir aku mau? Cih, aku tidak mau. Aku mau pergi."  
"Kau harus mau. Aku memaksa. Dan tidak ada penolakan." Jongin berucap sambil membereskan meja nya dan membawanya di lengannya. Kyungsoo ingin protes sekali lagi, namun Jongin memasang wajah tak peduli, pura-pura tak mendengar  
"Tunggulah, aku ke ruangan dulu. Jangan coba-coba kabur. " Kyungsoo lagi-lagi protes dan mengumpat namun entah mengapa, ia tak mencoba kabur padahal ia bisa. Mungkin ia takut. Pikirnya.

Langit sore masih terlihat cerah ketika dua orang gadis tengah memasuki sebuah cafe. Luhan dan Baekhyun, keduanya memasuki cafe langganan mereka dan Kyungso dengan tawa canda yang tak lepas dari keduanya. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja setelah memesan minuman.  
"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo?" Luhan mengeluarkan suara nya. Dan hanya dibalas gumaman dari Baekhyun.  
"Aish. Aku tak tega tahu membohongi nya. Apalagi jika dia memasang puppy eyes astaga. Kasihan kan, Baek " Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.  
"Percayalah Lu, ini demi dia dan Jongin saem.."  
"Kita bahkan tak tahu Jongin saem itu lelaki baik untuk Kyungsoo atau bukan. Kau mau dia semakin trauma, huh?"  
"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin Jongin saem tak seperti si Kris bajingan itu. Dia dewasa dan..terlihat gentle..hmm" Baekhyun berucap sambil berbinar-binar dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas lalu menepuk kepal Baekhyun.  
"Yah! Dasar Byun. Kau sudah punya Chanyeol aih." Baekhyun memberengut lalu mereka tertawa setelahnya tak menyadari minuman mereka yang telah tiba di meja.  
"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kris, aku jadi ingat, aku sepertinya melihatnya beberapa waktu lalu." Baekhyun terlonjak setelah menyeruput minumannya.  
"Apa? Aish dimana? Kapan? Astaga..yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin Lu, tidak. Bukannya sejak insiden itu dia pindah ke Beijing?"  
"Yak aish.. Kau bicara seperti kesetanan. Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi itu memang terlihat seperti dia. Semoga itu bukan dia." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.  
"Yeah, aku tak mau bajingan sampah itu menampakkan diri pada Kyungie." kini Luhan yang mengangguk setuju lalu mereka kembali pada minuman masing-masing dan terdiam.

Kyungsoo keluar terburu-buru dari mobil, ia mengelak dan memberontak ketika Jongin menahan tangannya. Kening lelaki itu berkerut, wajahnya memandang dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum dan melangkah mengikuti Kyungsoo.  
"Jangan mengikutiku! Tetap disitu." Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap tajam, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum, cih senyuman itu. Sialan, jantung Kyungsoo lagi-lagi seperti kesetanan seketika melihat senyumannya. Kenapa ini, batin Kyungsoo terus berkecamuk. Lelaki itu justru mendekat tapi sejurus kemudian Kyungsoo mengantisipasi jarak mereka, mundur perlahan. Jongin semakin terkekeh dibuatnya  
"Kita akan melakukan mentoring, Kyungsoo. Jangan coba menghindar." Kyungsoo mendengus tak suka.  
"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau!"  
"Soo, jangan main-main. Ayo." Jongin lalu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo lalu merengkuh bahu nya, membalikkan dan mendorongnya melangkah menaikki anak tangga.  
"Y..yah! Ku bilang tidak mau! Yah lepas." tapi Jongin seolah tuli, ia hanya terkekeh dan tetap merengkuh dan mendorong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus memberontak. Namun percuma, karena lelaki itu pemaksa, otoriter, 'argh..' Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. Lalu ia melongo seketika lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan mencoba masuk.  
"Yah! Kau pikir kau akan kemana bodoh?!" Kyungsoo melotot tak suka.  
"Mementorimu tentu saja." jawab Jongin santai lalu tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo rasanya ingin membuang jantungnya jauh-jauh. Kenapa setiap ia tersenyum. 'Tolol, jangan macam-macam, Kyungsoo' pikirnya.  
"Apa kau akan melihatku seperti itu terus? Ah..aku tahu aku tampan, kau baru sadar ya?" Kyungsoo melotot lalu menatap ala 'satansoo' _as_ _always_.  
"Jangan mimpi! Dan keluar dari sini." tapi Jongin malah tetap melangkah masuk lalu duduk di sofa kamar Kyungsoo.  
"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Keluar ku bilang" Kyungsoo berusaha menarik Jongin yang justru tengah mencoba berbaring di sofa.  
"Aku sudah bilang aku akan mementorimu, Soo." jawabnya santai. Kyungsoo melotot, wajahnya terkejut tak suka.  
"D..disini?" 'sialan, Kyungsoo kenapa bicaramu gugup' tapi mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat ketika lelaki itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Gadis itu menggeleng. Sedari tadi kerja jantungbya tak beraturan dan berdentam seperti drum kesetanan. Kyungsoo mendengus, menghela nafas kasar. Jongin bangkit lalu melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah kalut dengan pikirannya. Ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lalu meraih tas nya.  
Suasana mentoring yang hening dan _awkward_ membuat Kyungsoo memberengut. Ia menyangga sisi kepalanya dengan telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada siku di meja. Sedang tangan sebelahnya asik memainkan pensil dengan gerakan memutar. Akan lebih baik _hangout_ bersama dua sahabatnya dibanding mendengarkan celotehan membosankan lelaki itu. Jongin masih terus melanjutkan penjelasan materi pelajaran ketika ia menyadari gadis di depannya menguap.  
"Yah kau dengar atau tidak sih?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget.  
"Aku mendengar, aku tidak tuli. Lanjutkan saja lah. Aish berisik sekali." gadis itu memberengut. Tapi Jongin mendengus tak suka, lalu sejurus kemudian ia melanjutkan penjelasannya namun matanya menatap Kyungsoo. Ah uh, mata nya mulai terpejam. Jongin kini memberengut tak suka. Lalu terlintas ide gila di benaknya. Ia perlahan bangkit dari kursi, berdiri mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo dan seketika wajahnya telah berada beberapa senti di depan wajah gadis itu lalu dengan cepat Jongin mengecup bibirnya, ia memegang wajah Kyungsoo untuk antisipasi gadis itu akan memberontak. Benar saja, Kyungsoo yang merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyapa bibirnya lalu melumatnya. Ia langsung memberontak menjauhkan dirinya. Sedikit sulit awalnya karena lelaki itu menahannya namun Kyungsoo yang hobi nya menghajar orang tentu punya kekuatan untuk sekedar mendorong lelaki itu. Dan ciuman itu terlepas.  
"Yah! Bajingan! gila! Sialan!" Kyungsoo mengumpat sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit basah dengan tangannya. Tapi alih-alih minta maaf sesuai harapan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu justru terkekeh.  
"Hmm ini belum seberapa, kita belum melangkah jauh." Jongin menyeringai, lalu mata Kyungsoo membulat. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari jantung Kyungsoo yang memompa cepat juga pipi nya yang bersemu merah. Tapi lalu sedektik kemudian Jongin melihatnya, ia terkekeh melihat semburat di pipi Kyungsoo.  
"Apa yang kau pikir telah kau lakukan sialan?" gadis itu menggeram, menyentuh dadanya dimana terletak jantung yang ia rasa ingin pecah karena berdentum terlalu keras.  
"Fokus dan perhatikan penjelasanku dengan baik, Kyungsoo. Atau aku akan melakukan yang iya-iya padamu lebih dari ciuman tadi, huh" Jongin menyeringai menyadari tatapan gadis itu yang antisipatif lalu seperti biasanya matanya membulat, wajahnya memberengut tak suka.  
' ** _Oh, shit.. this_** **_gonna be a_** **_long_** **_day_** ' batin Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo mendengus.

.  
~TBC~

huff mianhe panjang ya chap ini /lap keringet/

Hai. Aku update lagi, cepet kan? Hehe. Oiya aku udah perbaikin kata-kata gak baku nya kok demi kalian reader :* cup hihi maaf ya, aku labil(?) kemaren. Maaf juga kalo ada yang gak suka karakter Kyungsoo atau kekasarannya disini. But still, ini imajinasiku. aku sengaja bikin karakternya begitu biar beda dan menantang(?) hihi maaf. tapi tenang aja, Kyungsoo sebenarnya baik hati dan gak akan selalu kasar begitu kok.  
Oh iya, buat Chanbaek shipper tuh mereka nya udah muncul dan langsung berbuat yang ngh...(?) XD mianhae yaa.. Nanti hunhan juga muncul kok. Dan ada banyak kejutan yg muncul juga wkwk  
Makasih banget yg favorit, follow dan udah review di chap sebelumnya yg belum bisa aku bales satu-satu. Nanti kalo ada waktu aku bales deh. And once again, aku bukan atau mungkin belum author dan ff ini bukan ff sempurna. Penuh kesalahan dan dosa jd jangan kapok buat review lagi, kasih saran, kritik, uneg-uneg atau curhat juga boleh wkwkw.  
Bye muach.


End file.
